Never forget you
by Valdemirt
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi WangXian] Habían sellado sus destinos, y así pasaran trece años o trece siglos, había cosas que en ninguna vida podrían olvidar: sus nombres, Wei Ying y Lan Zhan; una melodía, WangXian. Sin haberse encontrado nunca antes, dado que los siglos de historia se encargaron de perder sus apellidos, ¿cómo reaccionará el par de amantes, cuando al fin crucen sus miradas?
1. Capítulo I

_Quiero agradecer a mi beta, Mia Topazio, que aún sin saber qué onda con este fandom, fue tan amable de darme una mano; y a Dezato (de cuenta en Wattpad), quien me ayudó con la gramática._

_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá escenas de sexo explícitas protagonizadas por un adulto y un adolescente (sumado a que uno de ellos es Wei WuXian y ya saben que tiene fetiches curiosos de forma canónica), así que te pido de la manera más amable, querido lector, que si es algo que **no te gusta, no lo leas.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

_—¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan!_

_No llevaban mucho tiempo de haber comenzado con la primera ronda de ese día. Wei WuXian, atado de manos y contra la cama, no podía hacer más que intentar convencer a su honorable esposo de que fuera más suave con él._

_—Por favor, Er-gege, ten algo de compasión por este pobre cuerpo… Ahn… Recuerda que es algunos años más joven que el tuy… ¡Ah!_

_Aunque Lan WangJi quisiera ir más despacio, no podría. No sólo porque su «necesidad de Wei WuXian» diaria necesitaba ser restablecida por completo, sino porque había descubierto que, una vez empezando, en verdad no había forma de parar._

_Se trataba de Wei Ying, su cuerpo, su cabello, su piel, sus gemidos, su esencia… Era una peligrosa y adictiva droga que no podía dejar de consumir con tan sólo un par de palabras y fuerza de voluntad._

_—Lan Zhan… HanGuang-Jun…_

_Además, sabía que no lo estaba lastimando. La forma en que su cuerpo respondía a las firmes y vigorosas penetraciones, era el de alguien que disfrutaba del sexo («rudo»); así que estaba bien._

_Lan WangJi dejó escapar algunos jadeos guturales. Estaba cerca del clímax._

_—Sé que dije que me acostaría contigo todos los días… Uhm… ¿Pero en la Secta GusuLan tienen permitido acostarse desde tan temprano? Oh, Lan Zhan —su voz, que clamaba por un poco de piedad, ahora se había vuelto más juguetona—. ¿Acaso quieres que te castiguen? ¿O esperas que todos se enteren de lo que estamos hac…? ¡Oh, Lan Zhan!_

_Una brusca estocada y, entonces, el vaivén de Lan WangJi se volvió cada vez más paulatino._

_—Wei Ying —susurró cerca del oído de su esposo, antes de cubrirle el cuello y los hombros con besos._

_Wei WuXian dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio antes de hablar._

_—Ayer en la noche, hoy por la mañana… ¿Es que nunca te cansas?_

_Lejos de sonar como un reclamo, era más como un ronroneo exhausto. Debido a su reencarnación, Wei WuXian debía tener la energía desbordante de un joven de su edad, pero mantener relaciones le resultaba más desgastante que cualquier castigo físico que hubiese recibido en la Secta GusuLan durante su anterior vida._

_En cuanto Lan WangJi le desató las manos, Wei WuXian se tumbó boca arriba, pasó los brazos por el cuello de su esposo y lo atrajo, haciendo que éste se recostara sobre su pecho._

_—Una vez más —habló sin ocultar su espectacular buen humor—, una gran mañana de sexo gracias a mí._

_Lan WangJi no dijo nada. Últimamente su esposo se daba unos aires de altivez y arrogancia cuando terminaban de hacerlo. Supuso que estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse así; con tanta práctica, su cuerpo se había vuelto increíble, y no negaba que cada vez le resultaba más satisfactorio hacerlo, tampoco necesitaba preguntar a Wei WuXian para darse cuenta de que con él sucedía lo mismo, bastaba con ver su rostro._

_Luego de unos instantes, en los que recuperó el aliento, Lan WangJi se reincorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama._

_—¡Oh, vamos, Lan Zhan!_

_Wei WuXian se abalanzó sobre él y trató de acostarlo de nuevo, fracasando en el proceso._

_—¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato más? Nadie viene al Jinshi a éstas horas._

_No recibió respuesta._

_—Te ayudaré con los deberes más tarde._

_Lan WangJi soltó un ligero y corto suspiro. Dejar que hiciera parte de su trabajo era una muy mala idea._

_—Me encargaré del aseo del Jinshi. ¡También alimentaré a los conejos!_

_Sabía de sobra que se quedaría recostado, quizá dormiría un par de horas más, y luego intentaría recuperar su vitalidad con una ducha de agua caliente que Lan WangJi tendría que preparar._

_—Saldremos de caza nocturna sin Wen Ning. Alguien necesita vigilar a los chicos._

_Eso sonaba tentador._

_—¡Lan Zhaaan!_

_Por más que intentara convencerlo, no lo lograría. Consentía muchas peticiones de su esposo, pero no podía postergar más su trabajo o después no tendría tiempo para estar con él._

_—Wei Ying —dijo con la usual y dulce nobleza que sólo le dirigía a él._

_Wei WuXian lo soltó, no sin antes elaborar un gesto de reprobación, acompañado por una especie de gruñido. Lan Zhan le dio un beso más en el cuello y Wei Ying se lo regresó en los labios._

_Luego de ver la sonrisa de su marido, Lan WangJi se levantó y comenzó a vestirse._

_—Sabes, comienzo a pensar que la razón de que siempre tengas tanta energía, es porque me la drenas a mí. —¿Qué otra explicación lógica había sino?—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un nuevo tipo de cadáver ambulante o monstruo? Eso explicaría por qué desde siempre te has sentido atraído hacia el gran y hermoso Patriarca YiLing._

_Aunque Wei WuXian había adoptado una pose seductora en cuanto dijo eso, Lan Zhan no volteó a verlo, en su lugar, soltó un bufido a modo de risa como respuesta, aunque su rostro ni siquiera se inmutó._

_Cuando Wei Ying se volvió a acomodar sobre la cama, entonces sí que Lan Zhan se giró para disfrutar de la hermosa vista que éste le ofrecía, con el cabello dispuesto como río por uno de los laterales de la cama y apenas cubierto de la entrepierna por una sábana._

_Luego, se encaminó hacia la sección que fungía como estudio._

_—Wei Ying, te resfriarás —agregó antes de comenzar con el trabajo._

_No es como si no le gustase tener a su pareja en completa desnudez paseando cerca de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se enfermara, y mucho menos a que alguien más lo viese así._

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose pesado, abochornado y empapado en sudor.

—¿Wei Ying…? —Repitió en voz baja mientras se colocaba el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

No era la primera vez que oía ese nombre; por extraño que pareciera, estaba familiarizado con él, o algo así. Un ambiguo augurio.

Miró el reloj digital en la pared y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban dos horas para que su alarma se activara, por lo que intentó salir de la cama con pereza, notando cómo ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban más pegajosas que otras.

Levantó el resorte de su bóxer e introdujo una mano para comprobar que, en efecto, estaba cubierto de semen, y que su erección matutina pronto comenzaría a bajar.

—Agh…

«No de nuevo» pensó mientras dejaba que sus brazos abarcaran el ancho de la cama. Ya era la segunda vez en la semana que tenía un sueño húmedo donde los protagonistas eran un par de desconocidos de pelo largo.

¿Lan Zhan? ¿Lan WanJi? ¿Hacía cuántos siglos se habían dejado de utilizar los nombres de cortesía?

Bostezó y se desperezó como si se tratara de un gato. Ahora tenía que asearse de nuevo y buscar en qué perder el tiempo hasta que diera la hora de ir a la escuela. Lo más seguro era que se la pasaría en el celular o jugando videojuegos.

En cuanto las agujas del reloj marcaron las siete y media, se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. El cabello ya le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, quizá era momento de cortarlo un poco.

—Ya me voy —anunció a su madre, quien le respondió desde la cocina un: «_con cuidado»_, antes de que saliera.

* * *

«Aquí vamos… —dijo para sus adentros en cuanto llegó al portón del instituto—. Otro día aburrido».

Al entrar en su respectiva aula, un chico de su misma edad, cabello oscuro y corto, y ojos azules, se sentó sobre su mesa.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. El Bello Durmiente de YiLing al fin hace su aparición.

—'Días, Cheng —lo saludó con cierta desidia mientras tomaba asiento.

—Woah, traes una cara espantosa, Ying —agregó después de ver su semblante—. Espero que esas ojeras no sean por jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Por supuesto que no, no soy esa clase de persona.

—¿Por ver porno, entonces?

Ying suspiró.

—Tampoco.

Cheng levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria y lo conocía bien, si no era una cosa, seguro sería la otra. ¿Acaso trataba de ocultarle algo?

Ying conocía bien esa mirada, así que se rascó la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Verás —no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema—, he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños.

«¿Pesadillas?»

—Desde siempre los he tenido y no les daba importancia, pero en meses recientes se han vuelto… inusuales.

El profesor entró en el aula, por lo que no pudo agregar nada más. Aunque no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, tan sólo dedicó una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, los estudiantes se apresuraron a tomar su lugar. Cuando él entraba el silencio se volvía denso, casi palpable y asfixiante. Se trataba de un hombre estricto, muy alto y de ojos dorados penetrantes. Siempre vestía de manera impecable y su sola presencia imponía lo suficiente. Apuesto, sin duda, no era difícil saber por qué la mayoría de las chicas de su salón (y de toda la escuela) tenían una especie de _crush_ con un hombre así.

—La clase pasada hablamos sobre el Imperio Huno, como recordarán…

Así, dio inicio la clase.

Ying no tenía preferencia ni destacaba en ninguna materia, aunque le gustaba dibujar y se atrevía a decir que era talentoso. Era alguien _promedio. _Sin embargo, la clase de historia del profesor Zhan le parecía muy entretenida por alguna razón que ignoraba, pese a que se mostraba renuente a tomar notas y casi siempre era bombardeado con preguntas para saber si estaba prestando atención, le había ocurrido con varios maestros.

Casi siempre se pasaba de listo para desquiciar a los profesores y ponerlos en ridículo frente al resto de compañeros, por no mencionar los desastres que causaba a su paso. Muchas veces terminó en la dirección siendo regañado por el asesor académico o el director mismo, quien era fanático de ponerlo a escribir cuartillas y cuartillas sobre el código de ética de un buen alumno. La frase: «madura de una vez» se la repetían tanto que bien podría ser su segundo nombre.

En fin, todo a su tiempo. Él era apenas un joven saludable de diecisiete años, no una fruta.

Una goma atravesó los aires hasta aterrizar en su cabeza. Al girar la vista, Cheng levantó su libro y señaló la pizarra. Al parecer, la divertida actividad del día consistía en leer.

«Qué dolor de cabeza».

Buscó al profesor con la mirada, quien se encontraba calificando algo sobre el escritorio.

Desde que había ingresado a ese instituto, algo en él le parecía familiar. Como si lo…

«¡Lan Zhan!»

Dos palabras retumbaron en su mente con un tono salvaje y placentero. El profesor alzó la vista y, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, Ying volvió a su libro, que ni siquiera estaba abierto, para variar.

Luego de unos instantes, en los que fingió leer, pudo tranquilizarse.

«¿Lan Zhan?» Ahora era su propia conciencia quien pronunciaba esas palabras, gracias al cielo.

Si no recordaba mal, por sus sueños, ese hombre lucía…

Hizo un bosquejo rápido pero detallado, sobre un espacio en blanco del libro, acerca de _esa_ persona y justo a un lado, dibujó a su profesor, a quien tuvo que ver de reojo cada tanto para asegurarse de capturarlo bien. Al finalizar, se dio cuenta de que ambos eran prácticamente idénticos, tan sólo los accesorios eran diferentes.

¿Acaso… Acaso sus sueños eran una fantasía? ¿Una muy erótica con su profesor de historia?

¡No, no, no! ¡Imposible!

Él no era como esas chicas locas que esperaban tener un romance de verano con el profesor guapo y misterioso de la escuela.

¿Cuántos años debía tener ese tipo? ¿Unos treinta y tantos?

Su cara se tornó casi tan roja como un tomate, sintiendo cómo le subía la sangre a la cabeza en cuanto pensó en la posibilidad de liarse con su profesor.

Es decir, no era feo en absoluto, pero…

Al notar a alguien parado justo a su lado, cerró el libro. Volteó con rapidez y se topó con un par de ojos dorados, penetrantes e inexpresivos.

—No estamos en clase de dibujo.

A la distancia, Cheng se colocó una mano en la cara sin hacer ruido.

El timbre que indicaba el cambio de profesor (la movilización de los alumnos, en realidad) parecía llegar al rescate de Ying.

—¡Tiene razón! —respondió de inmediato y con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Así que me dirigiré a esa clase justo ahora.

Como no tenía casi nada sobre la mesa, tomó la mochila en una mano, sus cosas en la otra y salió de ese lugar. Ojalá el maestro no lo citara después de clases, porque no llevaba ni la mitad de la semana y no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones. Bueno, el profesor Zhan no se veía disgustado, pero con un rostro tan estoico, era complicado adivinar qué pensamientos atravesaban su mente.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó el único momento del día en el que la escuela dejaba de parecer aburrida para Ying. Era hora de las actividades extracurriculares, por lo que se dirigió a su casillero por su dizi, una flauta transversal china hecha de caña de bambú, que su madre le había enseñado a tocar desde temprana edad. No era por presumir, pero sus dedos parecían bailar con elegancia cuando tocaba.

No pertenecía al club de música porque no le gustaba practicar con el resto de instrumentos, pero lo dejaban ocupar el cuarto de utilería con la condición de que lo mantuviera vigilado, ya que a veces se perdían repuestos de lengüetas y cosillas así, tratándose quizá de miembros despistados que olvidaban devolverlas. Ying sólo tenía que decir quiénes habían entrado y salido de ese lugar y lo dejaban practicar en soledad. Además, desde la ventana podía ver las canchas de soccer en las que practicaba su amigo Cheng. Una vez que los chicos deportistas terminaban de entrenar, Ying guardaba sus cosas y esperaba por su amigo en la puerta del instituto. Ambos se habían conocido de toda la vida, puesto que sus casas eran vecinas, incluso se trataban como hermanos.

El tiempo pasó volando, como pasa una suave brisa de primavera. El club de música le dejó las llaves a Ying para que cerrara el salón de utilería al salir, ellos ya habían finalizado con sus actividades. El sol comenzaría a caer pronto y el club de soccer se encontraba recogiendo el material utilizado. Le daba tiempo de tocar _esa_ melodía antes de retirarse.

No recordaba dónde o cuándo la había escuchado, pero el sentimiento que embriagaba su interior al tocarla era inenarrable. Se trataba de su melodía favorita, una que nunca había tocado para nadie más, ni siquiera para su madre o su mejor amigo.

Acercó la flauta a sus labios. Suaves y nostálgicos sonidos inundaron la habitación.

A su mente llegaron fragmentos de recuerdos, como si el subconsciente hubiera decidido reproducir una cinta de película antigua y desgastada, de la cual, sólo un par de imágenes hubieran sobrevivido: dos chicos heridos del brazo y la pierna respectivamente, una cueva oscura y una especie de tortuga-serpiente. No sabía lo que era, pero lo dibujaba en el lienzo del pensamiento, junto con aquellos sonidos.

Pocas notas faltaban para terminar la ejecución, cuando la puerta se corrió de forma súbita. El estruendoso golpe que resonó hizo que dejara de tocar.

Por el marco de la puerta cruzó una persona alta y distinguida, quien abrió los ojos un par de milímetros más a lo habitual.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que el chico se congelara, dejando caer la flauta al piso, fueron dos palabras que el hombre pronunció.

—Wei Ying.

Habían sido apenas un susurro, pero uno audible y claro a final de cuentas.

Dos palabras que hicieron que una presión extraña le impidiera al chico respirar de forma correcta.

_«Wei Ying»._

* * *

_YaY~ Este es mi primer fic del fandom de MDZS, amo tanto el WangXian que no pude evitar escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja ;;; Me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto [inserte corazón aquí]. _

_Oh, también estaré utilizando el nombre de Ying para Wei WuXian, porque como este fic es un semi AU ambientado más o menos en el siglo XXI, de seguro el linaje de los clanes ya se perdió y, bueno, eso lo va a explicar Lan Zhan en el siguiente cap. (?)_

_Todo esto pasa más o menos en una escuela estadounidense promedio, porque desconozco mucho el sistema educativo de China y no me gusta mucho meterme con cosas que no sé. (?)_

_Si les ha gustado no duden en votar y dejar su review por aquí~_


	2. Capítulo II

_IMPORTANTE_

_Antes de empezar, hagamos un repaso de términos (por si las dudas)._

_Dizi: Es el tipo de flauta de bambú que toca Wei Ying y se llama Chenqing._

_Ya. Gracias por su atención. (?)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_A pesar de que el Jingshi también era su cuarto ahora, a Wei WuXian le gustaba escabullirse sin que Lan WangJi se diera cuenta. Ese día no fue la excepción._

_Su esposo estaba tocando el guqin, tenía los ojos cerrados y rasgaba las cuerdas con gracia y gentileza, dejando que los sonidos impregnaran cada objeto, cada rincón._

_Pese a que Wei WuXian entró sin ser descubierto, supo que Lan WangJi se había percatado en algún punto porque la melodía que éste tocaba, de un momento a otro, se volvió más suave, cargada de sentimientos; era un tema que Wei WuXian conocía muy bien, mejor dicho, que sólo él conocía._

_Sin más reparos, se sentó frente al guqin admirando las hermosas facciones del hombre con el que se había casado; parecían haber sido talladas por la mano de la luna durante una apacible nevada nocturna de invierno._

_Una sonrisa romántica y casi bobalicona se dibujó sobre sus labios y, acto seguido, tomó la dizi que portaba en el cinturón, decidido hacer el dueto de cada uno de los compases._

_Cuando tocaban juntos, no se trataba del tema principal y el acompañamiento, eran mucho más que eso; eran dos voces, dos melodías que contaban una misma historia: su historia._

_En el momento en que finalizaron la pieza, Wei WuXian rió con la candidez de un niño. Lan WangJi sintió como si hubiese abierto todas las puertas y ventanas del Jingshi con ese simple gesto._

_—WangXian —dijo mientras colocaba la flauta sobre el guqin—. Escogiste un buen nombre, Lan Zhan._

_En ese momento, a gatas, rodeó los instrumentos y se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse entre las piernas de Lan WangJi._

_—¿Querías impresionarme? —preguntó mientras rozaba la punta de su nariz con la de su esposo._

_Como la única respuesta que recibió fue la de Lan Zhan rodeando su cintura con los brazos, él hizo lo mismo con su cuello, buscando eliminar la mayor distancia posible._

_—Hey, los niños salieron a la ciudad con Wen Ning, tu hermano ha ido a Lotus Pier para tratar unos asuntos de la Secta, por lo que no volverá pronto. ¿Qué te parece sí… —se desató el cabello de forma coqueta y abrió un poco la túnica de Lan WangJi, lo suficiente para subir, entre besos, desde una de las clavículas hasta el oído—…nos tomamos nuestro tiempo?_

_Entonces, acercó sus labios a los opuestos, pero no hizo el último movimiento, sino que esperó a que Lan Zhan decidiera probarlos. Sin embargo, éste último giró un poco el rostro en dirección a unos pergaminos sobre los cuales tenía que trabajar._

_—Oh, ¡vamos, HanGuang-Jun! —recargó la cabeza en el espacio que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposo, e hizo pequeños círculos con el dedo sobre el pecho de éste—. Puedes hacerlo mañana._

_Bueno, eso era cierto. Además, no tenía que hacer gran cosa, salvo revisar que todo estuviera bien escrito._

_—Mn._

_Ese simple sonido a modo de respuesta hizo que a Wei WuXian le brillaran los ojos._

_—Entonces… ¡Woah!_

_Lan WangJi no tardó en tomarlo entre sus brazos para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la cama._

_—¡Er-gege es muy fuerte! —se emocionó, y decidió cubrir con besos las mejillas de su marido hasta que fue colocado sobre las sábanas—. Casi me puedo imaginar la fuerza con la que me vas a someter hoy —agregó, mordiendo uno de sus dedos con lujuria._

_Lan Zhan no tardó en devorarle la boca mientras le abría la ropa con algo de urgencia para acariciarle los pezones, y delinearle el abdomen y cintura con los dedos._

_—Ah, HanGuang-Jun, quién te viera. Tocando de esa forma a alguien tan joven y sensible. ¿Acaso me quieres hacer llorar? ¿O prefieres que grite? —logró preguntar entre besos y mordidas—. ¿Qué me quieres hacer hoy?_

_—Todo._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe a causa de la respiración entrecortada. Se sentó a uno de los laterales de la cama con pesadez y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza y esperando a que sus ojos distinguieran, lo mejor posible, sus pies en la oscuridad.

Lan Zhan estaba abrumado, como si una espesa coraza de plomo se ciñera sobre su pecho y le impidiera respirar.

Esos sueños, que en algún momento formaron parte de la alegría de su vida, comenzaron a volverse una pesada cruz que cargar. Sabía que se trataban de su vida pasada, de sus años como cultivador en la, ahora extinta, Secta Gusu Lan, y de sus vastos y eternos momentos junto al amor de su vida.

—Wei Ying…

Él era, una vez más, su razón de existir, y también la razón de su perpetua agonía.

En su adolescencia, recordaba de manera parcial cosas sobre su vida pasada, pero en cuanto cumplió quince años esos sueños comenzaron a llover en su subconsciente cada que cerraba los ojos. La lluvia creó lagos y ríos, que con el paso del tiempo se transformaron en mares. Ahora era un hombre a la deriva, cuyo último naufragio lo había arrojado a un continente gélido donde la nieve y la desolación eran imperecederos.

Aquella sensación cálida, a veces nostálgica, que volvía más ameno el vacío, de un momento a otro comenzó a volverse cruel, haciéndole sentir nada más que soledad y desdicha.

Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, serían un _luto blanco_.

La iniquidad del anhelo.

Era cierto que por Wei Ying esperaría durante miles de años de ser necesario, pero aquella espera estaba siendo inicua y especialmente atroz. Antes, trece años habían sido trece años, poco tiempo en términos generales; pero después de haber estado unido en cuerpo y alma a quien había amado con locura, cada día parecía una eternidad, un incesante suplicio.

Ese día se cumplían ya treinta y dos años en los que no sabía nada de Wei Ying.

Lo peor de todo era que, aunque el mundo tecnológico en el que vivía (que no era muy lo suyo) le brindaba muchas facilidades, buscar a una sola persona era como hallar la aguja en el pajar. Muchas personas se llamaban «Wei Ying», sin mencionar que «Wei» podría no ser su apellido en la época actual, ya que el propio no era «Lan»; había tenido suerte en nacer bajo el mismo nombre y nada más. No obstante, contaba con su hermano una vez más, quien también se mantenía bajo el nombre de «Huan», aunque éste no recordaba su vida pasada.

Estaba perdido, y pese a que llevaba años intentándolo, cada puerta que abría lo conducía a un callejón sin salida.

Se levantó, sintiéndose algo mareado, pero podía caminar bien.

Por la parte baja de su puerta se filtraba algo de luz. ¿Sería su hermano aún despierto? Le preocupaba un poco su condición, pues desde que inició con su trabajo de doctorado, cada vez dormía menos.

Al salir de la habitación, la iluminación de la sala hizo que le doliera la cabeza, mas no era algo realmente difícil de soportar, por lo que le restó importancia.

Como había predicho, ahí estaba su hermano, sentado a la mesa con su laptop.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Zhan? —cuestionó en cuanto le vio salir, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Vio a su hermano menor caminar hacia la cocina, para salir con un vaso de agua.

Zhan podía no ser muy expresivo con su rostro, pero por alguna razón, sabía cuándo estaba tranquilo o molesto, contento o triste… Era lo que llamaban _telepatía gemela_, aunque se llevaban unos cuantos años.

—¿Quieres hacerme compañía?

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, y sabía que su hermano no podría dormir de nuevo, así que le preocupaba que sólo se fuera a encerrar como animal en una cueva.

Hacía un par de años, cuando se graduó de la universidad y consiguió su primer trabajo, decidió invitar a Zhan a vivir con él. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que algo malo le estaba pasando, por lo que se dispuso llevarlo con un psicólogo para recibir la sorpresa de que su hermanito estaba atravesando una depresión que se agravaba con los años.

Zhan apreció su ayuda, pero decidió continuar por ese camino en soledad. Ya había pasado una vez por eso, hacía varios siglos, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

La preocupación de Huan había disminuido en cuanto vio a su hermano graduarse de la universidad y conseguir un trabajo estable como profesor de una escuela de prestigio, suponía que estar rodeado de más gente lo mantenía distraído (error) y sería una buena terapia; no obstante, siempre tenía un ojo encima de él, por cualquier cosa, como en esos momentos.

—¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?

Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todo en orden?

Zhan asintió.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver lo que estoy haciendo en el laboratorio?

—Mn.

Tras escuchar la afirmativa, Huan abrió unas carpetas en su laptop. Estaba diseñando un nuevo método para la síntesis de ácido micofenólico, un medicamento inmunosupresor empleado en pacientes que generan rechazo a órganos de trasplante. Era su trabajo de doctorado.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que amaneció y cada quien tuvo que regresar a su respectivo trabajo.

Zhan se lavó la cara y se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja después de vestirse con un traje de corte italiano.

Una vez en la escuela, ingresó a su salón designado y la rutina dio inicio.

Para una persona tan callada y seria, a quien le gustaba disfrutar de la paz y el silencio, ser el profesor de una bola de estudiantes de preparatoria sonaba un poco contradictorio, pero Zhan tenía sus razones.

Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, concluyó en que debía dedicarse a dar cátedras para tener acceso a los expedientes de varios alumnos, y si la escuela era prestigiosa y tenía convenios con otras, quizá podía solicitar permisos para revisar perfiles de estudiantes externos con el fin de ofrecer becas o intercambios. En algún punto debía toparse con la trayectoria académica de un estudiante revoltoso; lo triste del caso, es que había muchos estudiantes problema sueltos por ahí.

No era de sus mejores ideas, pero lo más importante era tener un inicio.

Después de hacer un repaso histórico sobre la invasión de los Hunos, se sentó en el escritorio a pasar lista, había memorizado los nombres y las caras de todos sus estudiantes, así que hacerlo en silencio no le supondría un problema. Mientras tanto, se aseguraría de que los chicos se grabaran todo el conocimiento que vomitó el día anterior, haciendo que ellos mismos escribieran un resumen.

Revisaba el nombre del alumno, lo buscaba con la mirada y marcaba la casilla. Hizo eso con todos y cada uno, incluido aquél chiquillo que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos: Ying.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, notó cómo éste bajó la mirada con rapidez, seguro fingía leer. Suspiró tranquilo y en silencio. Ese chico… Debía admitir que sospechaba que se tratase de _él_, era problemático, pero no una mala persona; sin embargo, había visto a varios Ying revoltosos en sus años como docente. Uno más, uno menos.

Aparte, ni siquiera lo reconocía. Zhan se había dejado el cabello largo con ese propósito, pero el chico nunca se acercó siquiera a saludar.

Finalizado el pase de lista, caminó entre los pupitres para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran haciendo lo que debían, aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que ya sabía a quién iba a citar, finalizadas las clases, para hablar sobre su desempeño académico y falta de atención. No obstante, el corazón se le detuvo por un instante en cuanto estuvo cerca de Ying.

«¡Ese dibujo…!»

Fue apenas un segundo, pero pudo verlo antes de que el chico cerrase el libro. Estaba seguro de que… Oh, tenía que decir algo, cierto.

—No estamos en clase de dibujo.

—¡Tiene razón!

«Su sonrisa».

—Así que me dirigiré a esa clase justo ahora.

«Imposible…»

Una vez que el chico se desvaneció, el resto se quedó observando.

¿Qué veían? Los muchachos a los que impartía clase le parecían todo un misterio, pese a que alguna vez tuvo su edad. No les dio mucha importancia y buscó en su portafolio el material para la siguiente clase mientras el resto comenzaba a salir.

Logró suprimir sus emociones porque, para ese momento, su segunda clase ya había comenzado y se hallaba inmerso en ello; no obstante, algo en su interior se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que sus manos temblaran cada tanto en un intento vago y desesperado por escapar. No ocurrió más de una o dos veces durante el día y le bastaba con meterlas a sus bolsillos para recuperar el control sobre éstas.

Ah, no tenía de otra. Al término de las clases buscaría al chico, no para darle un sermón, sino para pedirle que le mostrara el dibujo que había hecho; sólo así podría apaciguar el ansia.

A la hora de la salida, esperó en el gran portón de la institución. Muchos alumnos se despidieron de él con amabilidad, así que les devolvió el gesto, pero nunca vio salir a Ying. Según su expediente, no estaba en ningún club, así que, ¿en dónde podría haberse metido?

Pasó por los clubes interinos y no lo encontró. Revisó cada una de las canchas de los clubes deportivos y tampoco había rastro de él. Elevó los ojos al cielo y, por providencia divina, en uno de los edificios, divisó a una personita cerca de una ventana abierta. Si no estaba mal, esos salones eran los de utilería, ¿qué hacía un…?

—Oh…

De repente se sintió patético por no pensar que un alumno problema podría estar escondido. Entonces, se puso en marcha. En verdad, necesitaba ver ese libro tan sólo una vez más.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se cruzó con los miembros del club de música, quienes también se despidieron. Ahora, sólo restaba llegar al fondo del pasillo.

En ese instante, sintió como si un extraño viento generado por el sonido desapareciese todo a su alrededor; todo, a excepción de una puerta. Dio un par de pasos sobre la nada y extendió una mano, logrando alcanzar una pared y recuperando así la vista de lo tangible.

«¡WangXian!»

Reconocería esa melodía en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación.

Si estuviera sordo, distinguiría el movimiento de los dedos sobre la flauta.

Si estuviera ciego y sordo, sentiría las vibraciones en el ambiente, como si se tratase de una araña con su red.

Si hubiera perdido todos los sentidos, aun así, sería capaz de saber que sólo Wei WuXian era capaz de reproducir esos sonidos con su inseparable Chenqing.

Sus pasos se volvían cada vez más apresurados. No sabía dónde tenía el corazón, si en la garganta, el pecho o la mano; tampoco es que ello le interesase.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe.

Ya no le importaba ver el libro, quería verlo a él, quería ver a…

—Wei Ying.

* * *

_Debo admitir que se me complicó un poco escribir sobre Lan Zhan porque el sujeto habla lo justo y necesario, pero me consta que tiene muchas emociones intensas por dentro aunque su cara nunca las demuestre ;^;_

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el martes o miércoles porque de repente se me juntaron muchas cosas, ahhh, pero les prometo que valdrá la espera [inserte corazón]._


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Luego de varios segundos en silencio, las suaves pisadas del profesor adentrándose en la habitación se encargaron de romper el mutismo. Ying, quien se encontraba al pie de la ventana, parpadeó un par de veces antes de regresar a la realidad y recoger su flauta.

—Oh… Estaba por cerrar el lugar, no se preocupe.

Metió sus cosas a la mochila y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el maestro, pues justo detrás se hallaba la salida.

—Hasta mañana.

Estuvo a punto de echar a correr, cuando aquel hombre lo detuvo por el brazo, y eso no fue lo único, sino que lo jaló y lo presionó contra su cuerpo en un intento apresurado y posesivo que daba la impresión de ser un abrazo.

Cualquier persona normal habría pensado en lo extraña e irreal que resultaba la situación, sin mencionar lo repentino. El oído de Ying se encontraba sobre la zona en la que se localizaba el corazón del profesor, quizás unos centímetros más abajo, dada su diferencia de estaturas, pero le permitía escuchar con claridad unos latidos fuertes e inquietos.

Ying tuvo el impulso de apartarse con brusquedad, por lo que posicionó las manos en el cuerpo de su maestro, pero como si éstas no respondiesen a su voluntad, se aferraron a la ropa que tenían delante y una frase le vino a la cabeza.

_«Si el rostro no dice nada, escucha los latidos del corazón»._

Por alguna razón no tenía ganas de hacerse a un lado, sino de echar a llorar; parecía que una tortuosa espera había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, las mejillas se le tiñeron de arrebol, y logró separarse un poco, mas no lo suficiente como para que el otro le soltara.

—Q-Qué repentino… —apenas y podía hablar, sentía una gran revolución ocurrir en cada rincón de su cuerpo—. Sí… Yo debería…

Oh, no. Lan Zhan no podía dejarlo ir, no ahora que lo había encontrado. Así que lo tomó por los hombros para inmovilizarlo, sin llegar a lastimarlo, y acercó el rostro, lo suficiente, como para llegar a los labios del chico. No obstante, se detuvo a escasos milímetros en cuanto percibió cómo su aliento se mezclaba con el ajeno.

Manteniendo el semblante sereno y la mirada calma, apretó los dientes. Un sonido corto y gutural, parecido a un «Hm», se ahogó en su garganta. Se irguió, desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de inmediato. Debía calmarse, no estaban en un lugar en el que pudieran actuar con libertad. Él era un profesor, y aunque ellos hubiesen tenido lo suyo en otro tiempo, Wei Ying no dejaba de ser su estudiante en esos momentos. Además, éste ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre, apenas lo había escuchado tocar WangXian. ¿Acaso no lo reconocía? O peor aún, ¿no lo recordaba?

«No». Si era capaz de tocar la canción_,_ también era capaz de recordarlo.

Debía tratarse de _eso._

Sí, tenía que ser _eso._

Dado que todavía se encontraban en la escuela, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No era la Secta GusuLan, pero sentía que aún debía seguir tres mil reglas. Necesitaban un lugar más privado.

Entonces, con una mano, tomó al chico del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! —espetó Ying—, pero ¿qué está…?

—Ven. —Un segundo fue suficiente para voltear a ver al muchacho antes de retomar su camino.

Ying no opuso resistencia. Toda esa situación le seguía pareciendo inusual, como de ensueño (uno muy raro), pero no vio ningún ápice de malicia en el rostro de su profesor, en su lugar, sintió que sus ojos le estaban diciendo _«tengo las respuestas que buscas»._

«Esos ojos…» dijo para sus adentros mientras recordaba el breve instante en el que los tuvo a escasos centímetros de frente. Le parecieron tan claros y brillantes, que éstos habían sido la verdadera causa de su estupor. Lograron transmitirle algo que nunca antes había experimentado; era como recibir una brisa ligera de invierno, mas eso no le ocasionaba frío alguno, todo lo contrario, le producía calidez, una que removía hasta los rincones más recónditos de su alma.

En conclusión, nunca había visto ojos más bellos, ni siquiera en una chica.

Cuando menos lo esperó, ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento y el profesor Zhan le colocó un casco sobre la cabeza. En ese instante, como que salió de su ensimismamiento y visualizó a su maestro, colocándose unos googles, sobre una moto de turismo deportivo.

—¿Iremos en esto? —preguntó, señalando la motocicleta. No le parecía inapropiado en absoluto, pero nunca había viajado en una.

Lan Zhan levantó el pulgar de una de sus manos, y aunque los googles de motocross que usaba eran oscuros en su totalidad, Ying podía asegurar que sus ojos tenían un brillo orgulloso.

—Ok —atinó a decir antes de colocar el pie izquierdo en la estribera y pasar el derecho por encima, ayudándose de los hombros del profesor para mantener el equilibrio.

En cierto sentido le incomodaba un poco estar de piernas abiertas tan cerca de, uh… Bueno, supuso que eran los inconvenientes de las motos.

—Sujétate bien —dijo Lan Zhan antes de ponerse en marcha.

A Ying le bastó con sujetarse bien del asiento, pero en cuanto salieron a carretera, Lan Zhan pisó el acelerador para obligar al muchacho a apegarse a sí.

—¡Wah!

Por supuesto que funcionó. Ahora tenía los brazos del chico bien aferrados a su torso, desapareciendo el espacio entre su espalda y el pecho del otro.

Ying tenía la idea de meditar las cosas durante lo que durase el trayecto. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas debía hacer después? Más bien, ¿debía preguntar? ¿O su maestro tomaría la iniciativa?

Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar ahora, era en que su profesor estaba lo suficientemente loco como para conducir a velocidades permitidas sólo para conejillos de indias del motociclismo extremo.

Lan Zhan iba rápido, no de manera tan imprudente como para poner sus vidas en juego, pero Ying jamás aceptaría que se trataba de una exageración del subconsciente.

Cuando la motocicleta se detuvo en el aparcamiento del edificio en el que residía el profesor, Ying se bajó a toda prisa mientras se retiraba el casco. En ese momento descubrió dos cosas; la primera, que la velocidad no era lo suyo, y la segunda, que nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por ser afortunado de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Se sostuvo de una pared cercana, ya que sentía como si sus piernas estuviesen hechas de gelatina. Lan Zhan no dijo nada ante el comportamiento exagerado del chiquillo, se limitó a colocar los seguros del vehículo sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho.

Luego de subir hasta el apartamento, Ying dejó caer su mochila apenas entró.

«¡¿Qué es todo este maldito lujo?!» gritó en su interior.

Los muebles, en su mayoría, eran color negro mientras que las mesas y marcos parecían de vidrio y cristal. También había detalles plateados y adornos que le recordaban al jade. Por poco y se le escapa la lengua para preguntarle a ese hombre cuánto ganaba al mes, con todo el descaro que un adolescente podía demostrar, aunque él solía referirse a eso como pura y sana «curiosidad».

No obstante, fue tomado por el brazo; antes de percatarse, ya había cruzado la sala y entrado a otra habitación.

«Oh, qué blanco es el techo» pensó, ahora que sus ojos estaban fijos arriba.

Le tomó varios segundos descubrir que, de hecho, su profesor le había levantado el mentón, y que éste se había agachado un poco.

Lan Zhan no pudo resistir las ganas de besarlo de una buena vez, de reclamar esos labios como suyos; de sentir su calidez, su respiración, sus lenguas entrelazadas; su esencia, su todo.

Había realizado algo que no haría como el ser razonable y tranquilo que era; sin embargo, no se trataba de algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Wei Ying era su esposo (o lo fue), y tener ese tipo de contacto era normal entre ellos. Es más, lo que no era normal era que ambos siguieran vestidos y de pie, por lo que Lan Zhan hizo retroceder al muchacho lo suficiente para llegar a la cama y poder acostarlo.

«Mucho mejor».

—Deten… —intentó hablar el chico, sin éxito, en cuanto sintió una mano abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, la cual, no dejó de subir hasta llegar a su abdomen, introduciéndose bajo la ropa.

«Tan solo un poco más».

—Esp… ¡Lan Zhan!

Logró separar sus labios de los del profesor, notando que en aquellos ojos dorados había una chispa de estupor, euforia y algo de… ¿deseo?

No sabía con exactitud qué era, pero, vamos, él mismo también estaba sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Pese a que antes no concebía probabilidad de tener algo con su profesor, ahora sólo sentía mucho interés y ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez la escuela le había terminado de freír el cerebro y nada de eso estaba pasando en realidad.

Sin embargo, lo que más predominaba en él, aparte del impactante caos en su cabeza, era que sabía que todo eso tenía que pasar, y ansiaba llegar a más, lo necesitaba de manera desesperada. ¡Aunque no le gustaba no tener respuesta a las preguntas que ni siquiera había planteado aún!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había perdido la playera y que sus manos se apresuraron a desatar el cabello de su maestro, dejando que cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras que el profesor Zhan se atrevía a robarle el aliento y la cordura.

* * *

—Ok, deja ver si entendí.

En esos momentos, Ying se encontraba sentado con las piernas en mariposa, sin nada que cubriera su torso y con algunas marcas rojizas por el cuello. Frente a él, Lan Zhan, cuya nívea piel había adquirido una mano rojiza como adorno en una mejilla, se hallaba sentado sobre las rodillas.

—Ya estamos casados, bueno, en nuestra vida pasada.

Lan Zhan asintió.

—Lan Zhan y Wei Ying corresponden a nuestros nombres.

Obtuvo otro asentimiento.

—Y la razón tras mis sueños extraños, se debe a que mis memorias tratan de completarse de nuevo en este cuerpo.

—Mn.

La risa de Wei Ying, que había comenzado cortada y con un bajo volumen, ahora se había tornado en una de completa histeria.

El profesor lo observó en silencio. No lo culpaba, él mismo tuvo problemas para asimilar todo al inicio, quizá porque habían pasado siglos para su reencarnación.

Cuando escuchó a Wei Ying recuperar algo de sanidad mental, continuó con la explicación.

—Reencarnar es un proceso arduo.

Wei Ying lo sabía bien, después de todo, la primera vez que ocurrió, Mo XuanYu había tenido que sacrificar su propio cuerpo y alma para lograrlo.

—La cantidad de años varía para que los recuerdos sean borrados.

Eso también explicaba por qué, volviendo al tema de Mo XuanYu, luego de trece años recordaba casi toda su vida a detalle, salvo por pequeños fragmentos.

—Si es así, ¿cómo supiste que _ese _Lan Zhan eras tú? —aunque había captado la mayoría de las cosas, otras no terminaban de adquirir sentido en su cabeza.

—Sueños.

—Sí, bueno, yo también los he tenido, pero soy ajeno a todas las emociones de Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan levantó las cejas, como queriendo preguntar si en verdad era así. Sabía que se trataba de una mentira, de lo contrario, justo ahora, aún tendría amarrado el cabello.

—Bueno, bueno —Wei Ying volvió a hablar—, suponiendo que sea así, ¿cuál es el motivo de reencarnar si la providencia divina, el karma, o lo que sea, nos devuelve los recuerdos del pasado? ¡Es que es absurdo por donde lo veas!

—Los votos matrimoniales.

—¿Uh?

—¿Los recuerdas?

—¡Claro que los recuerdo! —en realidad, no, no lo hacía.

En aquella parte de su cerebro que servía como almacén había borrosas imágenes al respecto, parecían parte de un ritual, nada las hilaba; ninguna palabra, sonido o sensación.

—Bueno… —se rascó un poco la cabeza, como intentando recordar—, algo así.

Lan Zhan sabía que, además de los votos tradicionales, habían recurrido a unos más especiales, los cuales se encargarían de sellar sus destinos durante esa vida y la siguiente, y en la que viniera después, y en la siguiente a esa… Las memorias que llegaban a ellos por medio de sueños debían ser el resultado de eso. Sabía que, conforme pasara el tiempo, Wei Ying comenzaría a recobrar más partes de su antigua vida. Si tenía que esperar hasta que estuviera listo, lo haría; después de todo, había logrado reunirse con él, que era lo más importante. Si no ocurrió en el pasado, mucho menos ahora dejaría que algo los mantuviera separados. Se aseguraría de eso.

—Déjame probar algo —Wei Ying mostró su dedo índice, como alguien que impone una condición—, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, ¿está bien?

Lan Zhan asintió con un deje de sugestión.

—Entonces… —Wei Ying sostuvo a su profesor por los hombros, y se acercó a probar sus labios con tranquilidad, hasta que se dejaron llevar lo suficiente como para que la saliva se entremezclara de nuevo.

Poco a poco, el muchacho cortó el contacto, ahora había desatado la corbata de Lan Zhan para desabotonarle la camisa y dejar expuesta una parte de su pecho, el cual, comenzó a tantear con las yemas de los dedos, hasta que fueron las manos enteras quienes ahora se encargaban de repartir un suave masaje.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un leve tono de asombro—. Esto… se siente más familiar de lo que imaginaba.

Luego, recargó la frente cerca de su clavícula.

—¿Pero por qué parece que algo falta? —esta vez, su voz fue más suave. Había algo que no lograba asimilar—. ¡No entiendo!

Lan Zhan enredó una de sus manos en los cortos cabellos de Wei Ying antes de hablar.

—Tienes quince añ…

—Diecisiete —interrumpió para corregir.

—Yo lo he estado asimilando durante más de treinta.

Wei Ying levantó la vista, en sus ojos se dibujaba el impacto que sólo una señora de lavandería demostraría tras enterarse del chisme del siglo.

—¡Momento! ¿C-Cuántos años tienes ahora? —agregó exaltado, como alguien que quiere, y a la vez no, obtener una respuesta.

—Treinta y dos.

—_Oh my…_ —se tocó los labios con un par de dedos y sintió cómo su temperatura descendía un par de grados—. ¡Me he estado besando con un viejo!

¡La brecha era incluso mayor que cuando se encontraba en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu!

Lan Zhan cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente por la nariz.

Luego de cavilar por largo rato, una sonrisa ladina curvó los labios de Wei WuXian.

—Mi pobre Lan Zhan —se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a hablar con un tono cada vez más sugerente—. Más de treinta años sin un solo beso, sin recibir ninguna caricia. Debiste pasar momentos muy duros tú solo.

Con un dedo, se atrevió a trazar movimientos circulares sobre la tela del pantalón que cubría la entrepierna de su profesor.

—Wei Ying —dijo en tono serio, pretendiendo reprenderlo.

Una risita juguetona escapó de los labios de Wei Ying antes de detenerse.

—Sabes, en las películas de detectives suelen recrear las escenas para descubrir cómo actuó un criminal. ¿Te gustan esas películas? —preguntó en un ronroneo.

Entonces, tomó la corbata que antes había deshecho y se la enredó en las muñecas.

—¿No quieres ayudarme a recrear todo lo que hicimos? Estoy seguro de que me ayudará a recordar mejor —al pronunciar esa última palabra, mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Lan Zhan, soltándolo poco a poco.

«Sí, éste es Wei Ying» pensó el profesor para sus adentros, pero al día siguiente tendrían clase, así que no podía permitirse dejar a un estudiante lleno de mordidas, chupetones y toda clase de marcas. O de algo así trataba de convencerse, hasta que escuchó a Wei Ying gemir de una forma peligrosamente erótica y no tuvo más opción que presionar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, utilizando una sola mano, aprovechando que la tela de la corbata las mantenía juntas, mas no atadas.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, tranq… Auch —sus palabras se cortaron en cuanto uno de sus pezones fue mordido con algo de fuerza.

«Eso va a dejar marca» pensó mientras veía cómo Lan Zhan descendía entre besos y mordidas hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones para desabrocharlos.

Eso le preocupó.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! ¡Escúchame! Estuviste de acuerdo cuando te dije que no se te subiera esto a la cabeza, ¿no? Podemos detenernos a-ahora.

El profesor volteó a verlo unos instantes.

En sus ojos había mucha lujuria y poca cavilación.

—Quería ver tu reacción nada más, ¿sí? En ciertos recuerdos he visto cómo te provoco, así que quería comprobar que… —rió un poco, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ya sabes, que tú fueras tú, y que yo fuera yo.

Eso era verdad… en parte. La realidad es que también le prendía el hecho de provocar a un hombre maduro y hacer que lo follara con fuerza durante toda la noche mientras fingía estar siendo abusado.

—¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan! —mordió su labio inferior y soltó un gemido extasiado en cuanto sintió cómo su pene era lamido por su profesor, quien no dudó en introducirlo a su boca para subir y bajar con movimientos pausados.

Sabía de sobra que eso no bastaría, pero probar a Wei Ying debía ser suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho y tranquilizar sus propias ansias de hundirse en ese cuerpo como si fuese un animal en celo.

De manera momentánea, al menos.

—¿Te gusta, Lan Zhan? ¿Tengo buen sabor? —preguntó en tono juguetón, hasta que sintió una suave mordida que claramente no había anticipado—. _¡Ouch! _¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! No hagas eso, soy muy sens… ¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan!

Había cierto encanto en molestar a Wei Ying durante el sexo, así fuera sólo oral. La parte mágica yacía en cómo se quejaba y pedía clemencia de forma eventual.

—Profesor, voy a comportarme —habló con tono arrepentido, decidiendo meterse de lleno en el papel de un estudiante—, prometo prestar atención… cuando no tenga sueñ… ¡Ah! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No volveré a distraerme!

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sin llegar a derramarse, producto del placer y el dolor que se entremezclaban cuando los dientes ejercían una ligera presión sobre su pene.

—Por favor, no lo volveré a hacer, no lo…

—¡Wang Zhan!

Para Wei Ying, ese par de palabras habían tenido el mismo efecto que si le hubiesen vertido un balde de agua helada en el acto. Al girar un poco la mirada, descubrió que había otro Lan Zhan (en apariencia) justo bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de su hermano.

—¿Pero qué…? —Huan era incapaz de formular pregunta alguna, en su lugar, las llaves de la casa, que sostenía en una mano resonaron en un tintineo metálico al caer al suelo.

Ese fue el único sonido que prevaleció en la mente de todos durante varios segundos.

Entre todas las cosas que podía ver o escuchar al llegar a casa, Huan nunca esperó que su hermano… Es que…

«¡Imposible!» pensó, aun sin creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

No había forma de que alguien tan justo y recto como su hermano Zhan estuviera abusando de un niño, uno que podía asumir, era su estudiante.

Lan Zhan se separó de la entrepierna del chico. Su rostro seguía tan estoico como de costumbre, pero las orejas comenzaron a adquirir un tono rojizo, ocasionado por la vergüenza.

Wei Ying fue capaz de reaccionar al sentirse expuesto. Entonces, mostró las manos, enredadas con la corbata, y las separó.

—No están atadas —argumentó, pero ni al caso. Eso no ayudó a apaciguar el repugnante y opresivo ambiente que había comenzado a propagarse por la habitación como si se tratara de la peste.

Si buscaba el lado positivo de la situación, ahora sabía que el apellido, de esa época, que tenía Lan Zhan era «Wang»; el lado negativo… pues…

«Mierda».

* * *

_Ah, ¡lamento la espera!_

_Tuve que reescribir esto como seis veces hasta que me gustara, así que ya se imaginan. x'D_


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Para esos momentos, el hermano de Lan Zhan ya tenía al muchacho tomado por el brazo y ambos se encontraban en dirección a la salida, uno de peor humor que el otro.

—¡No es lo que parece! —agregó Wei Ying con cierta preocupación.

—Espera.

En cuanto Huan escuchó la voz de su hermano, así como la mano que había intentado detenerlo por el hombro, giró de forma brusca sobre sus talones, liberándose del agarre.

—Zhan, si no llamé a la policía antes fue porque eres mi hermano —sus palabras eran serias, también frías y un poco distantes, como quien intenta mantener la calma—, pero hablaremos de esto más tarde. Primero devolveré al chico a su casa y lueg…

—Puedo tomar el bus —dijo Wei Ying al instante, y muy rápido, para interrumpir. La verdad, sería en extremo incómodo tener que regresar con alguien que lo había visto, bueno… Aparte, algo en todo eso le producía mal augurio.

—Insisto —contestó Huan con una sonrisa amable—. Es lo menos que puedo ofrecer luego de lo que hizo mi hermano.

Su cambio de expresión, seria con Lan Zhan, y amable con él, hizo que un repugnante escalofrío recorriera la columna de Wei Ying, como si una larva se arrastrara de abajo hacia arriba con una velocidad impresionante.

Una parte de sí le decía que debía zafarse de esa situación cuanto antes, pero otra le repetía con desesperación e insistencia que no abriera la boca si no quería que el ambiente se terminara de ir al diablo y que todo se pusiera en su contra.

Tras unos segundos, Lan Zhan dirigió una mirada a su pequeño cómplice, y asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Wei Ying entendió que obedecer a Huan era lo mejor, por el momento; al menos eso haría que se tranquilizara. Sabía que Lan Zhan se haría cargo del resto más tarde, pero no quería dejarlo solo con todo eso, cuando menos debía apoyarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Huan no escucharía nada de lo que tuviera para decir.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar las llaves e indicarle al chico que recogiera sus pertenencias.

En escasos minutos, Wei Ying se encontró de nuevo en el estacionamiento del edificio, esta vez, con el Señor Sonrisa Psicópata. Sin embargo…

«¡¿Por qué una moto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene esta familia con las motos?!» No tenía ganas de experimentar velocidades altas y el viento en la cara, mucho menos de ir a espaldas de un probable cuarentón. Además, ¿por qué las motos de los hermanos eran iguales? Ambas blancas, de turismo deportivo y con un patrón de nubes azules en los laterales del carenado. ¡Eran idénticas! ¿Cómo sabían cuál era de quién? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué diablos eran así? ¿Se trataba de la versión aerodinámica y semiportable del Clan Gusu Lan? Luego de extinguirse como Secta de Cultivo, ¿decidieron probar suerte en la industria automotriz?

—Sube —dijo Huan luego de colocarle un casco sin previo aviso.

Ya era la segunda vez que le ponían un casco de esa forma en el mismo día. Si los hermanos Wang trataban así a todos sus pasajeros, de seguro no tenían muchos amigos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, subió a la motocicleta y trató de mantener una distancia razonable, sosteniéndose del asiento. En cuanto arrancaron y salieron, se dio cuenta de que Lan Zhan había aumentado la velocidad de manera intencional y un sentimiento de calidez le invadió al recordar cómo se había abrazado a su torso en acto de reflejo.

«No has cambiado nada, eh». Siempre sutil.

Tras señalar algunas calles, llegaron a la casa del muchacho, aunque Huan no lo dejó en la puerta de su casa, sino que se detuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, a una distancia prudente.

Wei Ying bajó de inmediato y le entregó el casco. No quería permanecer allí más tiempo, y no lo disimuló en absoluto.

—Sí, bueno, gracias por traerme de regreso, ¿señor… Wa…?

«¡¿Señor?!». Huan levantó una ceja y lo miró con extrañeza.

—Apenas tengo treinta y ocho, niño.

—Oh… —«¡¿Y quiere que lo trate como joven, o qué?!»

—Huan.

—Sí. Eso. ¡Adiós! —Dio la vuelta, con toda intención de correr a casa, pero el otro le detuvo por el brazo en el momento justo.

—Espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

En cuanto Wei Ying se giró para encararlo, pudo notar que éste lo miraba con unos ojos tan gélidos, que más que indiferencia parecían ocultar desprecio. Sus facciones no denotaban disgusto, pero tampoco quietud.

Si los ojos de Lan Zhan producían una brisa invernal que le brindaba calidez al alma, los de su hermano le calaban hasta los huesos, era un viento fino y penetrante, casi doloroso.

—Sucede que llevo toda una vida viendo por Zhan, y sé de las cosas que es capaz de hacer —habló con calma, manteniendo una postura erguida sobre la motocicleta.

«¿Ah, sí? No me digas…» No podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras, dado que tenía una imagen que mantener, y si se revelaba como un intenso anarquista, podía usar eso en su contra… Con Lan Zhan, quizá.

«Maldita sea». Se sentía muy tenso.

—Él no está… —Huan se detuvo a meditar sus palabras, si el chico no lo sabía, no tenía por qué enterarse de los problemas internos de su hermano—, más bien, él está en ese momento de la vida en el que un hombre requiere estabilidad, y no una problemática aventura con un adolescente de dudosas intenciones.

Eso turbó el semblante de Wei Ying, quien abrió los ojos en evidente consternación.

Dejar que el otro pensara que trataba de utilizar a Lan Zhan de alguna manera era algo que no planeaba callarse, por lo que no dudó en fruncir el ceño, dejar de mostrarse sumiso y levantar la voz.

—¡Yo no intento aprov…!

Fue obligado a callar cuando Huan le tomó por el hombro, ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre éste con ese objetivo.

—¡Vas a alejarte de mi hermano quieras o no! —más que un grito, aquello sonaba como ultimátum—. No dejaré que te convertirás en el tropiezo de su carrera.

Ahora estaba claro que era una amenaza.

—En el mundo de los adultos —prosiguió—, una simple acción puede acarrear graves consecuencias; no se trata de perder un punto o dos en alguna materia —argumentó mientras se ajustaba el casco—, así que no te metas en lo que desconoces.

Acto seguido, arrancó el vehículo y se fue por donde vino, sin cruzar una palabra más.

Wei Ying soltó un suspiro pesado, como si hubiese contenido la respiración durante todo ese tiempo, aunque sí que se obligó a contenerla cuando escuchó a unos perros ladrar a la distancia.

Desvió el rostro en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido y descubrió a un salvaje Cheng corriendo hacia él con una mirada que no parecía muy feliz de verlo.

Hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo tímido y luego echó a correr.

—¡Como no te detengas en este mismo instante, voy a soltar a los perros!

Qué divertido. La segunda amenaza del día en la vida de Wei Ying.

—¡Está bien! —se detuvo de golpe y dio media vuelta—. ¡Pero mantenlos a una distancia razonable! —señaló a los animales con el dedo de forma incriminatoria. Sus facciones no disimulaban el pavor que le tenía a esas bestias.

Cheng silbó para detener a sus perros, los soltó de la correa y les ordenó que regresaran a casa. Podía vigilarlos dado que no era una calle muy transitada y estaban a poco más de dos cuadras de distancia.

Entonces, se acercó a su amigo de toda la vida, quien se mostraba más tranquilo sin los animales cerca.

Cuando sólo un par de pasos los separaban, Cheng le soltó un golpe a Ying en el brazo. No le imprimió la fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño, pero sí la suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso si le dejaba un moretón.

—¡Auch! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! —se molestó Ying mientras sobaba el área afectada.

—¿Cómo que «a qué»? ¡Desapareciste! —inquirió, conteniéndose de darle otro golpe por preocuparlo—. Estuve marcando a tu celular toda la tarde, pero no cogías la llamada. Le tuve que decir a tu madre que estabas conmigo para que no se preocupara y luego salí a buscarte.

Eso explicaba los perros.

Ying sacó su celular de la mochila. Lo había tenido en modo silencioso durante la escuela, y por todo lo que pasó, no reparó a revisarlo en ningún momento. En cuanto encendió la pantalla, ¡descubrió más de ochenta llamadas perdidas! ¡Todas de Cheng!

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver eso; justo después, se soltó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste del siglo.

Una vez más calmado, y siendo observado por la mirada confundida de su amigo, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ay, tengo una magnífica esposa. Te juro que no te estaba poniendo los cuernos.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando esposa?! —junto con esa pregunta, Cheng aprovechó el abrazo para cargar todo su cuerpo contra Ying, haciéndolo caer para intentar ahorcarlo.

—¡Gah! Uno, dos, tres, diez —Ying realizó un irrazonable conteo mientras golpeaba el suelo con la palma de la mano abierta, como si se tratara de un ring lucha libre—. ¡Tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! No querrás dejar un cadáver frente a la puerta de la señora Smith.

Tras ver su sonrisa bobalicona, Cheng chasqueó la lengua y se levantó ofreciendo la mano a su amigo para ayudar a ponerlo en pie.

—Vamos a casa. Tengo que evitar que molestes a los vecinos.

—Eres muy benévolo, Cheng-Cheng.

El nombrado soltó un gruñido de hastío, y al cruzar cierta calle, señaló la esquina y preguntó.

—¿Quién era el sujeto de la moto con el que estabas aquí?

«¡Mierda!» No podía mentirle porque ninguno de los dos tenía conocidos que tuvieran motocicletas, y tampoco porque lo había cubierto durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, por no mencionar que le había llenado el celular de llamadas.

—O-Oh… ¿Él? Nadie importante —respondió, un poco inquieto, mientras miraba las fachadas de las casas de los vecinos para evitar que su amigo le viera el rostro.

Cheng no pudo ignorar que eso se veía bastante sospechoso, así que continuó con las preguntas.

—¿Estás metido en algo peligroso?

Ying negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es algo que no me puedas contar?

Pasaron varios segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna clase. No había nada que uno no le pudiera confiar al otro, y si esta iba a ser la primera vez en la que eso ocurriera, entonces no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y observar cómo su (casi) hermano cargaba con ello solo.

—Sé que te preocupa que tu madre sea madre soltera, y sé que quieres ayudarla, pero no creo que haciendo esta clase de cosas…

—No es eso —cortó las palabras del otro y detuvo su caminata.

Cheng también dejó de caminar y se paró frente a él. La expresión de Ying era algo distante, afligida, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa; definitivamente no estaba triste, pero no tenía idea de qué pasaba con él. No obstante, no dijo nada, tan sólo esperó.

—Escucha… es… —se rascó un poco la cabeza y después dejó caer los brazos a los costados—. Es un poco complicado, ¿sí? Aún no consigo asimilar del todo lo que acaba de pasar y por eso no puedo decírtelo en este momento —luego de eso, colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Cheng y lo vio a los ojos con toda sinceridad—. Prometo que te lo contaré todo. Este fin de semana, ¿te parece?

—Hmm… Ok, pero nada de secretos, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo puño la mano y la elevó a la altura de su pecho.

—Mn. —Ying asintió y elaboró el mismo ademán para chocar los nudillos.

Si todo lo que había dicho Lan Zhan era verdad, entonces su mejor amigo debía ser la reencarnación de Jiang Cheng, su querido shidi, y ahora que no había guerras y clanes de por medio, no se arriesgaría a perder su amistad y su confianza, no de nuevo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante tampoco podía soltar toda la información de golpe, primero tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos y encontrar una forma propicia para explicarlo.

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz impetuosa y colérica.

—¡Yunmen Cheng!

Ambos chicos se turbaron un poco. Era la mamá de Cheng.

—Lo siento —susurró Ying.

—No te preocupes —respondió antes de regresar a su casa con un trote ligero.

—Buenas noches, señora —saludó Ying a la distancia.

No obstante, la mujer respondió el cortés saludo con una mirada altiva, y se dirigió a su propio hijo.

—¿Otra vez con ese bueno para nada? ¿No te he dicho que nada saldrá de juntarte con un vago así?

El vago bueno para nada no quiso escuchar más calumnias contra su persona, así que entró a casa de inmediato. No era la primera vez que lo llamaban así, tampoco era la primera vez que veía a Cheng ser regañado, aunque aún le incomodaba estar cerca cada que eso ocurría.

—Ya llegué, mamá —anunció apenas cruzó la puerta, percibiendo un agradable aroma a bollería que impregnaba desde la cocina hasta la sala.

Notó un ostentoso arreglo de rosas y tulipanes sobre la mesa del comedor, así que se asomó a la cocina para (picotear algo) preguntar.

—¿Y esas flores sobre la mesa?

—Son bonitas, ¿verdad? —respondió su madre mientras sacaba una charola de panecillos del horno—. Las trajo el papá de Cheng, dijo que había comprado demasiadas y me regaló algunas.

Ying sintió un nudo en la garganta.

No debió haber preguntado, es más, debió suponerlo.

Cheng y él, en alguna ocasión, hace años, tuvieron una ligera riña luego de descubrir que el papá de Cheng le hacía regalos ocasionales a la mamá de Ying a espaldas de la señora Yunmeng. Obviamente, esto no lo sabía la madre de Ying, quien recibía los presentes como «agradecimiento por cuidar de Cheng cuando se quedaba en esa casa», o porque «había comprado demasiado y sería una pena tirar a la basura» y, a veces, por «admiración», ya que se trataba de una madre soltera.

Sin embargo, Ying había dicho que las cosas que hicieran los adultos no les incumbían a ellos, y aunque respetara a los señores Yunmeng, su amistad incondicional estaría siempre con Cheng.

Así, ambos decidieron mantenerse al margen de esos asuntos.

«En el mundo de los adultos, una simple acción puede acarrear graves consecuencias».

Al recordar eso, se le revolvió el estómago.

—Estaré en mi cuarto —anunció antes de salir de la cocina.

—Está bien. Te llamaré cuando esto se haya enfriado un poco.

* * *

Lan Zhan preparó té mientras esperaba a su hermano, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se encontraba a medio camino entre la cocina y el comedor con una tetera entre las manos.

Huan no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero Zhan parecía muy sosegado sirviendo un par de tazas.

Sabía que su hermano era incapaz de usar su autoridad como profesor para abusar de un alumno, así que sólo quedaba saber qué clase de sucias artimañas había empleado el mocoso para engatusar a Zhan.

Había intentado de todo para que su hermano ocupara su mente en otras cosas, y que de esa forma dejase atrás el vacío y la soledad que lo asediaban. No consiguió que se interesara en alguna mujer u hombre, pero logró que le tomara gusto al motocross, y lo practicaba de manera ocasional en vacaciones; también tocaba el guqin, aunque todavía se preguntaba cómo había aprendido, todas las tardes practicaba. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía tan apagada y carente de vida, que pocas veces podía soportarlo y ese sentimiento se contagiaba un poco, en especial cuando tocaba la cítara.

En alguna ocasión, Huan escuchó cierta frase: «las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias, sino para los hombres; pero si los hombres las sienten demasiado, se vuelven bestias». Aunque nunca se la había mencionado a su hermano, tenía la impresión de que lo describía a la perfección.

Sentado al sofá, agradeció la taza de té. Zhan se acomodó en el sillón frente a él y en cuanto lo vio a los ojos no pudo tomar un solo sorbo de la bebida.

Esos ojos que antes estaban tan muertos, parecían haber recuperado su brillo. Zhan siempre había tenido un rostro cauto y reservado, daba la impresión de que pertenecía a una persona proveniente de un continente nevado e inhóspito; sin embargo, ahora parecía el de una persona apacible y serena.

Ese par de ojos dorados, que antes se veían opacos, casi de un marrón claro, ahora eran más claros que el oro, incluso parecían brindar una pizca de luz y juventud a su portador.

¿Pero qué demonios le había hecho ese chico a su hermano? Y más preocupante aún, en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

De no ser porque Huan era un hombre de ciencia pura y dura, podría jurar que le habían hecho un amarre o algo así.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Lan Zhan fue quien rompió el mutismo.

Esa pregunta sacó a Huan de su ensimismamiento, no era momento de sacar conjeturas por su cuenta, por no mencionar que Zhan se había adelantado a los hechos. Bueno, después de todo eran hermanos, y sabían bastante el uno sobre el otro, al punto de lograr predecir ciertas cosas.

—Lo que creí necesario —respondió Huan. Esta vez, logró beber un poco de té antes de continuar—; pero esto no se trata de él. No puedes estar con alguien así.

—¿Joven?

—¡Es prácticamente un niño! No puedes esperar gran cosa de un adolescente. Puede que creas que está perdido por ti, y quizá ese sea el caso, pero hay una gran probabilidad de que se sienta atraído por tu libertad y tu dinero.

Aunque un adulto no era del todo «libre»; podía parecer de esa forma dado que no tienen restricciones de edad, pero acarrean más responsabilidades y el peso de sus acciones es muchísimo mayor.

—Cuando él llegue a la edad y sea capaz de obtener lo mismo —continuó—, ¿entonces qué? No dudará en hacerte a un lado y buscar a alguien más joven.

—Él no es así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por tu trabajo? En el mejor de los casos llevas tres años conociéndolo, y en ese tiempo no sabes cómo es una persona por completo. ¿Y si sólo quiere pasar la materia?

Lan Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—Suponiendo que tiene buenas intenciones, ¿qué pasará si alguien más lo descubre? —aunque su voz se agravaba paulatinamente, no llegaba a mostrarse irritado—. Podrías perder tu trabajo y toda la trayectoria que has construido, por no mencionar la prisión, ya que se trata de un menor de edad.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Sí, muy bien por ti. ¿Qué hay de él?

No tenía nada que agregar en contra de eso, aunque nada tenía que ver con que Wei Ying estuviera en el cuerpo de un adolescente, él siempre había sido… poco discreto con su relación; quizá podía deberse a que, en ese entonces, eso no estaba tan satanizado como en la sociedad moderna, incluso se sabía de varias personas con un compañero de cultivación de su mismo sexo. En cambio, la sociedad de ahora veía la homosexualidad de una forma tan…

Tenía la sensación de que la civilización había avanzado en ciertas cosas y retrocedido en otras.

—¿Lo ves? —Huan juzgó el silencio a su favor.

No podía decir más; ambos eran adultos conscientes y responsables, por lo que, si decidía desentender la advertencia, poco podía hacer para remediarlo. Entonces, se puso de pie, dispuesto a darse una ducha para lavar sus preocupaciones y dormir mejor.

Antes de que se perdiera en una habitación, Zhan volvió a hablar.

—Solías llamarte Lan Huan, Lan XiChen como nombre de cortesía, y SeWu-Jun como parte de Los Dos Jades de Lan.

Huan se quedó estático en su lugar y sólo dio media vuelta para ver la espalda de su hermano.

—Fuiste un buen líder para la Secta Gusu Lan, así como un hermano mayor, y espero que escuches mi historia —en ese momento, giró el torso lo suficiente para ver a su hermano, mas no se levantó de su asiento—. Preparé bastante té.

Luego de escuchar la fantástica y desgarradora anécdota, Huan no sabía si lo que tenía enfrente era un novelista en potencia, un cuentacuentos de voz encantadora o un desquiciado que necesitaba con urgencia un manicomio.

Todas esas opciones llegaron de golpe a su mente porque nadie cuerdo y en sus cinco sentidos, creería en tales cosas como el karma, la reencarnación y la cultivación, eso sólo eran creencias del budismo, taoísmo y otras tantas religiones. No obstante, Zhan se lo había contado como si en verdad lo hubiese vivido; no hubo ni rastro de engaño o vacilación ni en sus palabras ni en su mirada, por no decir que su hermano nunca en la vida había dicho una mentira, mucho menos había intentado lavarle el cerebro.

—¿Por qué…? —No pudo terminar su pregunta, y en sus ojos se podía ver la información manteniendo una batalla campal contra sus conocimientos e ideas.

—Buenas noches —fue lo único que Lan Zhan dijo, con cortesía y amabilidad, antes de recoger la tetera, ahora vacía, las tazas, y regresar a su habitación.

Con un enorme peso fuera de sus hombros, tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería la primera noche que tendría un sueño reparador.

* * *

_¡Lamento mucho tardar tanto en publicar esto! Se supone que debía tenerlo listo rápido, pero entre una cosa y otra, mi reinscripción a la facultad y un largo etc., pues me demoré más de lo esperado. x'D_

_Les informo, por si no se nota mucho(?), que este fic está planeado para ser porno con trama/sentimientos, así que no esperen que la trama se prolongue varios caps. Lo que sí, debido a petición de mis lectores en otras plataformas, esta historia tendrá 3 capítulos extras y cómicos, explicando algunos detallitos que pasé por alto, hoho~_

_Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado hasta ahora, son un amor._


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Los días pasaron con un tedio infernal ante los ojos de Wei Ying. Lo cual, no era nada nuevo, de no ser por un pequeño detalle: ¡¿Dónde estaba Lan Zhan?!

Después de su «pequeño reencuentro» no había vuelto a saber de él. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. ¿Acaso se había tratado de otro sueño? No, imposible; su entrepierna se había asegurado de decirle, durante esas últimas noches, que no se trataba de un sueño.

La sensación de tener a Lan Zhan entre sus piernas lamiendo toda la extensión de su…

«¡No, no, no! ¡Para ya!» Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en ello. ¡Aún estaba en la escuela! Tener una erección ahora no era una buena idea, sería muy incómodo.

El lado positivo era que ya tenía un nombre para gemir cuando se masturbara, el lado negativo era que había prestado atención a todas y cada una de sus clases con el insano objetivo de mantener su mente ocupada y sus hormonas bajo control.

«Estúpido cuerpo de adolescente» recriminó para sus adentros. Nunca antes le había ocurrido, y para un joven saludable cuyo cuarto era un interesante almacén oculto de material pornográfico, eso ya era mucho decir.

Su cómico sufrimiento mientras tomaba apuntes resultó ser algo que había que ver para creer. Los maestros no dejaban de admirarse ante su nuevo comportamiento, los alumnos estaban en las mismas, inclusive el personal de limpieza había pasado a curiosear.

Sólo el consejero académico estaba llorando de felicidad, creyendo que tantos meses de sermones al fin habían dado frutos.

No obstante, junto a las dificultades de controlarse a sí mismo, también vinieron cosas favorables.

Al inicio, todo ese asunto de la reencarnación le pareció asunto de fantasía, pero entre más lo asimilaba, mayor conocimiento disponía de su vida pasada y más cómodo se sentía consigo mismo. Su cerebro no había perdido el tiempo y su cuerpo tampoco se había quedado quieto, había logrado asimilar información relativa a la gramática china, el dibujo esotérico, la ejecución de artes marciales, entre otras cosas. También, cada que sus sentidos se perdían en la azulada inmensidad del cielo, en el tranquilo andar de las nubes o en la intensa frescura que le proveía el hielo, no podía evitar pensar en sus finas facciones, en la embriaguez de su aliento, en la calidez de su voz… Cada pequeño detalle que le recordase a Lan Zhan le robaba el aliento, y ¿cómo prescindir de ello? Después de todo, se trataba de la persona por cuyo amor había perdurado a través de los siglos.

_«Quiero verlo»._

_«Quiero sentirlo»._

_«Quiero estar a su lado»._

Era por eso que no podía evitar turbarse ante el recuerdo de que llevaba tres días sin saber de su existencia.

Los viernes, ya que los clubes escolares se suspendían (a no ser que el grupo decidiera lo contrario), solía salir más temprano, lo cual, quedaba perfecto para averiguar en qué madriguera se había metido su conejo blanco. El problema era: ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Ni siquiera tenía su número de celular!

Preguntar a otros profesores sería de poca ayuda, ya que Zhan mantenía sus relaciones interpersonales al mínimo. Ir con el director se vería sospechoso, de seguro preguntaría por sus razones para querer contactarlo y no se le ocurría ninguna buena mentira.

«¿Asesoría académica?» Lo más seguro era que lo asignaran a cualquier otro maestro que conociese de la materia. Lejos de eso, ¿para qué podría buscar un alumno a un profesor?

Ying se sostuvo el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, como si en verdad intentase pensar. Decir que eran almas gemelas predestinadas no sonaba a lo que diría una persona cuerda. Fue entonces cuando una chispa de genialidad brotó de sus entumecidas neuronas.

«¡Sé dónde vive!» Llevó su diestra empuñada a encontrarse con la izquierda extendida.

En algún rincón de la ciudad, Lan Zhan estornudó.

* * *

Wei Ying se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo, por no perderse de camino, frente a la puerta de la razón de sus suspiros. Tenía las manos reposadas una a cada lado de la cadera y el pecho en alto, sólo había un pequeño inconveniente: tocar.

Sabía que había alguien dentro; antes, cuando se asomó al aparcamiento, vislumbró una moto que gritaba «Gusu Lan». El problema radicaba en ¿a quién de los hermanos pertenecería? ¿A su Señor Cara de Piedra o al Señ… «Joven» Sonrisa Psicópata?

Se dio un par de golpecitos a las mejillas con las manos abiertas para despejarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir con lentitud. Con dificultad y sintiendo el cuerpo trémulo, llevó una mano en dirección al timbre; sin embargo, no alcanzó a finalizar su cometido y decidió reposar la frente contra la pared.

—Wei Ying.

Como si de un poderoso encantamiento se tratase, ese par de palabras levantaron los ánimos, el espíritu y la mirada del mencionado.

—¡Lan Zhan!

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro cuando vio a aquel hombre, vestido con un conjunto turquesa y casual, aparecer en el pasillo.

—Sí, sí. Sé lo que vas a decir —inquirió, mostrando las palmas de las manos en señal de arrepentimiento—. Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero desapareciste tres días y… —se detuvo a mitad de frase, ignorando el paso apresurado con el que se acercaba el profesor, y reparó un poco en la bolsa con logo de farmacia que éste sostenía—. ¿Te enfermaste?

Lan Zhan sacó con prisa las llaves, abriendo la puerta contigua a donde se encontraba Wei Ying.

—Oh —expresó el chico, un poco confundido mientras señalaba la otra puerta—, habría jurado que la última vez entramos aq… ¡Hey!

Carente de delicadeza, tomó a Wei Ying del brazo y lo metió al apartamento de un empujón, le colocó la bolsa que traía en la mano sobre el pecho y cerró de nuevo, dejando a un muchacho muy confuso dentro y a un adulto, al borde de un ataque cardiaco, fuera.

La escena ocurrió en pocos segundos. Lan Zhan no habría recurrido a algo semejante de no ser por la persona que venía tras él.

Desvió la mirada hacia la esquina del pasillo donde empezaban las escaleras, luego de un par de pasos pudo ver a su hermano hablando por el celular. Algo dentro de sí sintió un alivio fuera de este mundo al dilucidar que Huan no había logrado ver al chico, sólo esperaba que éste no decidiera hacer un escándalo.

Wei Ying, por otro lado, sentado en el suelo producto de un tropiezo, revisó con curiosidad el contenido de la bolsa. Pasaron dos cosas; la primera, descubrió que Lan Zhan no estaba enfermo sino todo lo contrario, se hallaba más sano que nunca; la segunda, ahora él necesitaba ver a un médico para que le informara si encontraba alguna clase de animalillo en su estómago, como mariposas.

Se levantó de un brinco y estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte para encarar a Lan Zhan, pero un murmullo lo detuvo, bajando su temperatura en el proceso.

Como si una señora cuarentona y fanática del chisme se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, pegó la oreja a la puerta, cuidando de ser tan silencioso como un ratón.

—Entiendo. Voy para allá —Huan colgó la llamada y se dirigió a su hermano—. Lo siento, algo se presentó en el laboratorio y parece que tengo que volver.

Lan Zhan asintió.

—¿Te parece si dejamos la comida para otro día? Sigue corriendo por mi cuenta.

—Mn.

—Entonces te veo luego. —Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del saco y regresó por donde vino, esta vez, tomando el elevador.

Se despidieron con un simple movimiento de mano y en cuanto las puertas automáticas se cerraron, Lan Zhan abrió la puerta de su apartamento y aunque Wei Ying se hizo a un lado con rapidez, supo que había escuchado la conversación.

No lo amonestó por eso, al menos, de esa forma se ahorraba la explicación de lo que había hecho momentos atrás.

—Entonces… ¿Te mudaste? —preguntó el muchacho luego de ver con más detenimiento el interior. Parecía el mismo lugar que la última vez, pero redecorado, y así lo habría pensado, de no ser porque aún había un par de cajas en zonas estratégicas que no impedían el paso—. ¿Por eso faltaste a la escuela?

—Pedí un permiso —respondió con calma mientras se sentaba en el extremo de un sofá de tres plazas, dando espacio a su consciencia de que se repusiera de los últimos eventos.

Wei Ying dejó escapar un sonidito cantarín parecido a un «Hmm» antes de hacer un recorrido turístico por su nuevo centro recreativo.

Lan Zhan buscó con la mirada lo que había comprado en la farmacia y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el brazo de Wei Ying apareció por detrás, sobre uno de sus hombros, sosteniendo algo que identificaba muy bien.

—¿Buscabas esto? —mostró los dientes en una sonrisa ladina.

Suspiró. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar y necesitaba bastante fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo.

—Lan Zhan, quién lo diría —agregó en tono seductor para, acto seguido, dar la vuelta y sentarse a un lado del nombrado—. Y no compraste una, sino dos botellas de lubricante. Hombre prevenido, eh.

Después de eso, dejó las botellas a un lado y extrajo algo más de la bolsa de farmacia.

—¡Oh! ¡Ultra delgados! —añadió con una sorpresa fingida, tras leer lo que ponía el paquete de condones—. ¿Acaso hay alguien a quien desees sentir con tanta urgencia? ¿Hundirte en su cuerpo y deleitarte a cada centímetro?

Lan Zhan desvió el rostro y de repente percibió un par de besos siendo depositados en su cuello.

—¿Te prende esto, Lan Zhan? —Tuvo que subir las rodillas al asiento para hablar de la forma más sugerente posible cerca del oído ajeno—. ¿Acaso te pone que esté en el cuerpo de un menor de edad? Sabes que es ilegal, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, tomó la mano del profesor y la colocó justo sobre su entrepierna. No dudó ni un segundo para comenzar a hacer fricción entre ésta y su creciente, y notoria erección.

—¿O es la idea de cometer un crimen lo que te excita? —mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja para coronar la pregunta.

Dejó escapar uno, dos, tres gemidos sin dejar de moverse, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Estuviste pensando en mí de esa manera todo este tiempo?

Poco a poco, los besos que cubrían la poca piel visible de Lan Zhan se convirtieron en sensuales lamidas y delicadas mordidas.

Wei Ying se detuvo cuando comenzó a considerar a la ropa un verdadero estorbo, sin mencionar que aún no había logrado que Lan Zhan se moviera, o cuando menos que volteara a verlo.

—Dime, ¿cuántas veces me follaste en tu nuevo apartamento antes de que viniera a verte? —Con una mano traviesa decidió subir a pícaras caricias por la pierna de Lan Zhan, hasta quedar justo sobre entre sus ingles.

Nada.

«¿Qué…? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Nada? ¡¿Nadita?! ¡¿Es enserio?!» pensó con algo de molestia (preocupación) al notar que no había logrado despertar en lo absoluto a su pareja.

—Lan Zhan… ¡Dime que no tienes ese tipo de problemas!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿L-Lan Zhan…? ¡Lan Zhan! —Lo zarandeó un poquito por los hombros.

«Oh, esa cara es nueva». Ver la faceta de pánico de Wei Ying le estaba resultando divertido… en cierta forma.

Sí, sí, muy lindo, muy erótico y todo, pero a ese chico le faltaban unos cuantos años para adquirir el cuerpo de pecado que tanto le fascinaba. No obstante, aunque Wei Ying no le gustaba por una cuestión meramente física, podía molestarlo en silencio con eso… otro rato más.

Lan Zhan decidió meter las manos bajo la playera del muchacho, analizar su figura no con los ojos, sino con el tacto; llegó a los pantalones y no se detuvo hasta halar el resorte de los interiores y mirar, con nula sorpresa, lo que había debajo.

Dejó escapar por la nariz un pequeño suspiro con aire de decepción antes de soltar la ropa.

—Vuelve luego.

—¡¿Ah?! —Wei Ying quedó en shock al escuchar lo que parecía significar un «regresa cuando seas un hombre de verdad». O eso es lo que alcanzó a entender luego de tantos años de traducir del idioma Lan Zhan a lenguaje común.

Wei Ying siempre había sido juguetón, atrevido y jovial; en términos generales, era como si toda su (anterior) vida hubiese mantenido relaciones con un adolescente, que ahora tuviera el cuerpo de uno era lo de menos.

Se levantó sin perder el porte y se encaminó a su habitación, siendo perseguido por una suerte de alma que no se daba por vencida. Decidido a acabar con ese injusto juego, se giró para buscar a Wei Ying con la mirada. Lo que no esperó fue terminar tumbado en la cama con el chico sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Este juego es de dos, Lan Zhan —dijo con una sonrisa osada y coqueta, antes de relamerse los labios para, acto seguido, atacar los de su oponente.

Wei Ying podía ser hábil con las palabras, pero por culpa de las hormonas olvidó que Lan Zhan era un hombre de acción, y en pocos minutos comenzó a quedarse corto de oxígeno, a merced de alguien mucho mayor que él, que amenazaba con dejarle expuesto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de notarlo.

* * *

Wei Ying se encontraba en completa desnudez sobre la cama; sus piernas, abiertas, se ajustaban a los laterales de Lan Zhan, quien aún no se había retirado prenda alguna y lamía con tortuosa lentitud su miembro mientras lo dilataba, a tres dedos, con el uso abundante del lubricante que había comprado con anterioridad.

—¿Ya…? ¿Es suficiente? —se quejó el muchacho con un goteo de impaciencia que comenzaba a encharcar, hallándose al borde de la locura y la desesperación por todo el tiempo que habían invertido en esa posición.

La respuesta de Lan Zhan fue un pausado pero vigoroso subir y bajar de su lengua y boca por todo el pene de Wei Ying, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

—N-No sé si pueda aguantar mucho más que esto —dijo con dificultad y entre jadeos. Después, llevó las manos a la cabeza de su acompañante, siguiendo su vaivén—. Oh… Lan Zhan…

El profesor se deleitaba con el sabor de Wei Ying, por no mencionar los profundos suspiros entrecortados y los sonidos que éste no se molestaba en callar, así como observar sus pies estirándose y contrayéndose sobre las sábanas cada tanto.

No faltó mucho para que el chico eyaculara en la boca de su amante. Lan Zhan estuvo a punto de tragar el semen, cuando levantó la vista y se topó con Wei Ying negando con la cabeza, incapaz de respirar con tranquilidad o pronunciar palabra, y con un rostro abochornado que, en su conjunto, se convertían en un cuadro obsceno digno de volver húmedo cualquier sueño decente.

Entonces, tuvo una idea y colocó a Wei Ying boca abajo, obligándolo a elevar la cadera en pocos movimientos. Le cubrió los glúteos con ambas manos y los separó con los pulgares, deleitando la vista con ese rosado anillo por el que pronto se disponía a entrar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, repaso aquella zona tan íntima con la lengua, ayudándose con los dedos para abrirla un poco y dejar que se deslizara en su interior el semen que mantuvo en la boca.

—¡Hmm! L-Lan Zhan… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó el chico curioso, sintiéndose algo febril y sin oponer mucha resistencia, aunque eso no evitó que las piernas le temblaran.

Lan Zhan no podía con tanto y tuvo que morder una de las caras interiores de un glúteo para distraerse, obteniendo un reclamo sorpresivo como respuesta.

Su propia erección palpitaba casi de manera dolorosa bajo sus pantalones, así que no pudo seguir ignorándola.

—Wei Ying —pronunció con un tono nublado por la lujuria.

—¿Uh? —Sintió cómo sus manos eran tomadas para ser posadas sobre su propio trasero, y no necesitó demasiadas neuronas para saber lo que el otro quería.

Ronroneó mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada; acto seguido, separó sus propios glúteos de manera insinuante, y la ardiente humedad que le proporcionaba la lengua de Lan Zhan volvió a intentar abrirse paso entre sus paredes.

—¡Ah! Estás muy inquieto —agregó Wei Ying con una suave risita en cuanto percibió los dientes del otro dejándole marcas por toda la zona.

Logró escuchar el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Lan Zhan, quien al fin había decidido mostrar su pene para masturbarse en orden de aliviar tensión.

A Wei Ying le hubiera gustado tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba pasando atrás.

—No tienes que ser tan impetuoso —mencionó entre gemidos que demostraban lo mucho que le gustaba quedar húmedo y ser estimulado en un área tan sensible—, podrás comerme el culo cuando quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo y me abriré para ti en cada ocasión, ¿qué dices, hm?

De un momento a otro Lan Zhan se detuvo, tomó uno de los preservativos y lo deslizó por todo su falo, dejando caer un buen chorro de lubricante sobre éste al terminar. Tomó a Wei Ying del pecho y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándolo de rodillas y de espaldas frente a su pecho.

—Wei Ying —susurró en su oído antes de imprimir fieras mordidas sobre la piel del cuello y los hombros.

El chico sostuvo su propio labio inferior entre los dientes y presionaba un poco ante cada marca obtenida, quizá demasiado, porque en algún punto comenzó a sentir un sabor metálico en la boca.

En cuando notó que era levantado por la cadera, no vaciló para cooperar, y apenas sintió el glande de Lan Zhan rozar su ano, cerró los ojos y tomó aire por la nariz para dejarlo escapar con lentitud. Acto seguido, comenzó a sentarse sobre la virilidad de su pareja.

A modo de reflejo, intentó separarse, pero el brazo de Lan Zhan, que lo tenía bien sujeto de la cintura, le impidió hacerlo.

En ese momento no recordó otras ocasiones en las que había levantado tanto la voz en un grito, pero sonaba agobiado y octava más arriba de lo habitual.

—¡No puedo…! No puedo, no puedo, Lan Zhan, no… —Se detuvo a medio camino, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder.

—Relájate —dijo a modo de consejo, pero sin evitar que pareciera más una orden, pues intentaba contener todo impulso para sentar al chico de golpe; en su lugar, decidió acariciarle los pezones y besar la base de su cuello.

Wei Ying asintió, descendiendo un poco más.

—Estoy, estoy… apretado…

—Relajado —corrigió Lan Zhan.

—Relajado, relajado… Eso dije.

Cuando los glúteos de Wei Ying cubrieron por completo la pelvis de su amante, dejó escapar un suspiro fatigado, que sonaba más como un quejido angustioso.

Lan Zhan comenzó a moverse de forma asidua y constante; lo cual, para comodidad de ambos, hizo que el muchacho se acomodara en cuatro, pero duró poco, ya que a escasos segundos dejó caer el pecho sobre la cama, manteniendo las caderas en alto gracias al firme agarra de Lan Zhan.

—¡Ah! Esp… er… —Sus palabras eran cortadas y poco coherentes en ocasiones, todo lo contrario a sus gemidos y jadeos, los cuales se hilaban de manera periódica.

Aunque el lubricante hacía su trabajo, sentía que continuaba demasiado ajustado al miembro de su pareja, por lo que, tras unos instantes, no pudo hacer más que parlotear para liberar tensión.

—¿Por qué no eres un asiático normal como los de los memes de Internet? —aunque no estaba seguro de que un Lan Zhan de talla menor fuera de su completa satisfacción—. Ahora que lo pienso… Hng… Siempre tuviste un arma de sodomía entre las piernas.

En esos momentos, Lan Zhan descubrió por qué no le gustaba tanto esa posición: no podía besar a Wei Ying para mantenerlo más o menos con la boca cerrada, u ocupada en otra cosa al menos.

Cuando las penetraciones comenzaron a ser más bruscas y apresuradas, Wei Ying terminó por ahogar algunos gritos contra la almohada, esto para que no sonaran tan dolorosos ya que sí estaba sufriendo, pero no era como si no lo estuviera disfrutando del todo.

Tomó la almohada de la que el chico se encontraba abrazado y se la quitó, obteniendo una queja como respuesta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué clase de muerde-almohadas seré si no tengo una para morder? ¡Esto va en contra de las leyes naturales de mi posición!

En cierto sentido, verlo tan hablador lo tranquilizaba. Eso sólo podía significar que se hallaba menos nervioso, aunque a veces podía ser lo contrario.

Salió de su cuerpo, muy a su pesar, y le dio la vuelta al chico con relativa facilidad, colocando la almohada tras su espalda baja para que la nueva posición no le resultara tan incómoda. Prosiguió a acomodarse entre sus piernas, flexionándolas por la parte anterior a la rodilla.

En ese inter, Wei Ying sintió un líquido siendo expulsado del interior de sus glúteos. Esto lo inquietó y ejerció algo de fuerza en las piernas, logrando soltar una de ellas para poner el pie sobre el hombro de Lan Zhan y detenerlo.

—O-Oye… ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! —exclamó con cierta zozobra, haciendo que el nombrado reparara en sus intenciones de penetrarlo de nuevo—. Me siento algo… mojado. ¿No estoy sangrando, v-verdad?

Luego de analizar a ese par de ojos en pánico, Lan Zhan dirigió la vista hacia el bonito culo que con algo de esmero y pesar lo había logrado recibir por completo y, en efecto, vislumbró algo de líquido; recogió algo de éste con un par de dedos y se los mostró al joven, quien advirtió que se trataba de una suerte de mezcla entre semen, saliva y lubricante.

Eso mitigó su angustia al momento, también hizo que el rostro se le tiñera de carmín.

No conforme con robarle un agudo gemido, producto de la penetración, Lan Zhan hizo lo mismo con su aliento, atacando los labios de su joven amante como si fueran la mismísima ambrosía y precisase de ésta para vivir.

Wei Ying apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo, pero no importaba; aunque se volviera un poco torpe en ocasiones, lo disfrutaba como nunca. Llevó las manos a acariciar los largos y sedosos cabellos de su maestro, dejándolos de lado sólo para deleitarse con el tacto de los músculos bien delineados de su espalda.

De repente, un gemido agudo y poco varonil escapó de la garganta de Wei Ying.

—¡Lan Zh… Ah! ¡Justo allí! Más fuerte… ¡Hm!

No tenía que razonar demasiado para saber que había dado con la próstata de su joven amante y como si de una fiera se tratase, Lan Zhan arremetió contra ese punto una y otra vez, justo en la forma en la que se lo indicaba su pareja.

En poco tiempo, sintió un tibio y viscoso líquido salpicar su abdomen y el de Wei Ying, quien había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Aunque el chico le rogaba para que tuviera piedad con su cuerpo por tratarse de su primera vez, no vaciló ni un segundo y se mostró fiero, insaciable e impetuoso ante la fina y hermosa figura que le ofrecía Wei Ying.

—Auch, au… Ah, mi cadera.

Tardaría bastante en eyacular si mantenía un ritmo calmado; en cualquier otra ocasión, eso habría sido una maravilla, pero en esos instantes sentía la necesidad de darle un descanso al muchacho, por lo que tomarse su tiempo no era una opción.

—¡Lan Zhan, me vas a romper! —grito, con un toque único y dramático—. ¡Detente, por favor! Ah… auch.

Menos mal que Wei Ying ponía el ambiente necesario para aumentar y descontrolar su libido.

Le bastaron un par de rudas estocadas para dejarse venir, alcanzando el clímax; y, como quien degusta los últimos platillos de un manjar, aún con remanentes de placer en el cuerpo, decidió mantener su vaivén un poco más, aunque con movimientos mucho más lentos y arrítmicos, nada que atentara contra la integridad aquellas estrechas y cálidas paredes que tanto placer le habían ofrecido.

Con acciones perezosas pero decididas, salió del interior de Wei Ying, se retiró el condón y le hizo un nudo antes de lanzarlo hacia el cesto de basura. Después, acomodó el cuerpo sobre el de su pareja, ignorando si había una posición más cómoda para descansar.

Ambos seguían un poco agitados y Wei Ying se habría quejado de la cantidad de kilos que tenía encima, de no ser porque la cama absorbía a la perfección el peso de ambos.

«Tengo que conseguirme un colchón así» pensó, le vendría de perlas para su espalda.

Luego de largos minutos, milagrosamente en silencio, de gozar del calor ajeno bajo las sábanas, Wei Ying decidió que sería bueno asearse un poco, o quizás algo mejor: ¡Tomar una ducha con Lan Zhan!

—Lan Zhan. —Lo movió un poquito, sin intenciones de sacárselo de encima.

No recibió respuesta.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás dormido? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Mn.

Una afirmación, un sonido de pereza o un gruñido de alguien que comenzaba a rendirse ante el sueño; aunque solía ser la primera opción, era difícil saber a cuál de las tres correspondía justo ahora.

—¿Te gustó lo que hicimos? —agregó risueño, llevando las manos a acicalar el cabello del profesor.

—Mn.

Esa debía ser la afirmación.

—¿Verdad que soy asombroso?

—Mn.

Tal vez, esa otra era el sonido de pereza.

—¿Me vas a poner diez en historia?

De nuevo, no recibió respuesta.

* * *

_Hacía mucho que no escribía nada lemon, así que no me lapiden tanto, hgsfdahs. x'D_

_Y, bueno, esto ha sido "todo" (aún voy a subir 3 extras) 💕 ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no es la "graaan" historia de drama e intriga, pero espero que les haya resultado, cuando menos, entretenida. 💖_


	6. Extra I

_Omake del capítulo 3 sobre cómo Lan Zhan terminó con una cachetada._

* * *

**EXTRA I**

Pese a que antes no concebía la probabilidad de tener algo con su profesor, ahora, Wei Ying, sentía mucho interés y ganas de besarle de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había perdido la playera y que sus manos se apresuraron a desatar el cabello de su maestro, dejando que cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras que Lan Zhan se atrevía a robarle el aliento y la cordura.

—Oh… Lan Zhan… —dijo entre suspiros, separando las piernas para que éste se acomodara mejor.

El nombrado no se contuvo y agradeció dicha acción para sus adentros. Con una mano subió desde el abdomen de Wei Ying hasta su pecho, donde acarició con descaro uno de los pezones.

Al poco tiempo, buscó delinear la figura del muchacho con la yema de los dedos, no obstante, dejó de repartir besos por aquí y por allá en cuanto escuchó la adorable risa de Wei Ying inundando la habitación.

Al parecer, le había hecho cosquillas al momento de que una de sus manos pasara con ligereza sobre su costado, un par de centímetros bajo el brazo.

Lo más lógico sería continuar con las ardientes caricias, pero habían pasado años desde que escuchó ese precioso sonido escapar de los labios de Wei Ying, por lo que besó su mejilla y, acto seguido, continuó moviendo los dedos.

—E-Espera… —articuló entre risas débilmente suprimidas—. ¡Esto es… anticlimático!

Sí, en parte, pero Lan Zhan había encontrado al amor de su vida otra vez, tendrían mucho tiempo para desfogarse y tener sexo en el futuro, justo ahora se hallaba inmerso en observar a Wei Ying retorciéndose de risa.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡Lan Zhja, ja…! ¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía aquella felicidad, emitida en forma de carcajadas, como si se tratase de la propia. Sabía de sobra que jamás podría poner en manifiesto sus emociones, así como su muchacho, pero cualquiera que viese su expresión ahora, diría que su semblante relajado indicaba lo contrario.

Era casi imperceptible, pero Lan Zhan estaba sonriendo con dulzura, y obtener ese gesto era uno de los mayores logros en la vida de Wei Ying.

—Ah… ¡Piedad! ¡Necesito aire!

En medio de la desesperación, los retortijones y las risas, una de las palmas de Wei Ying acabó por golpear de lleno a Lan Zhan en el rostro, el cual se vio obligado a dejar la mente en blanco por unos instantes.

Pese a la escasez de oxígeno en sus pulmones, Wei Ying dejó de respirar y su mirada se tornó horrorizada en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

—¡Lan Zhan!

El chico no dudó en arrodillarse frente a su profesor para sostenerlo por los hombros mientras susurraba de manera preocupada y repetida palabras como: «Lo siento», «¿Estás bien?» y «No fue mi intención».

Al notar la marca rojiza en su mejilla, Wei Ying se apresuró a cubrirla con delicados y efusivos besos; aunque a Lan Zhan le gustaba ser mimado de esta manera, quizá debía replantearse el hecho de que Wei Ying debía estar de manos atadas sobre la cama, siempre y cuando no se encontrara dormido.

* * *

_Quizá este es el extra menos divertido de los tres que voy a subir, pero espero que os haya gustado. No quería dejaros con la duda ;;;_


	7. Extra II

**EXTRA II**

—Sabes, no importa la frecuencia con la que lo hagamos, en cada ocasión siento que termino muy abierto.

Como suele suceder en cada ocasión posterior al sexo, Wei Ying, además de ser incapaz de cerrar la boca, buscó acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Lan Zhan.

—¿No sientes que es algo pequeño? —agregó, refiriéndose a su ano.

—Apretado —respondió Lan Zhan, asintiendo.

—¡Yo digo que deberíamos darle más uso!

Dado que la cabeza de Wei Ying estaba justo bajo el cuello de Lan Zhan, éste no pudo dirigirle su seria mirada de «Lo que deberías usar más es la cabeza… de arriba». Comprendía a la perfección que el chico estaba en un momento en el que activar su vida sexual había sido un error, ya que lo primero eran los estudios, pero poco podía hacer por negar algo que ambos necesitaban. El lado positivo es que ahora podía usar eso a su favor como un sistema de recompensas, y al ser satisfactorias las calificaciones del muchacho durante la primera ronda de exámenes del semestre, estaba claro que no le rebatiría ninguna petición. Por otro lado, a él le servía para deshacerse del estrés acumulado.

Cerca de la cabecera de la cama, el celular de Wei Ying comenzó a vibrar. Al inicio fue ignorado, pero al escuchar una tercera llamada, el muchacho estiró el brazo y tanto él como Lan Zhan divisaron la palabra «Mamá» en la pantalla de llamada entrante.

—¡Ah! —se preocupó Wei Ying—. No le avisé que no llegaría a casa el día de hoy —explicó antes de deslizar el dedo sobre el ícono para responder.

Cuando empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, Wei Ying prometió no tocar su celular a no ser que fuera muy necesario. Eso alegró a Lan Zhan y más o menos cambió la perspectiva de éste sobre que la gran mayoría de población adolescente estaba conformada de _androides_ sin futuro por estar pegados a esos aparatos. Él, por otra parte, bueno… en varias ocasiones buscó prender la TV con el mando a distancia y el estéreo comenzaba a tocarse. Wei Ying se dio a la tarea de hacer dibujitos en alguna parte de los controles remotos para que su profesor identificase con rapidez el equipo al que estaba a punto de darle vida. Lejos de eso, usar computadoras y tal no le era complejo, sólo estaba desprovisto de interés por redes sociales y entretenimiento digital.

—¿Sucedió algo, ma'?

Escuchó a Wei Ying, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación.

—¿Ah? ¿Olvidé decirte que no llegaría? Ja, ja, mi culpa, mi culpa. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Aunque la distancia le dejaba enterarse de todo.

—¿Dónde estoy? Eh… En casa de un amigo.

«_Un amigo_… por supuesto» pensó. Una parte de él quería que lo presentara con su madre de forma apropiada, es decir, en ese mundo sí podría conocer a su suegra.

—¡Mamá! ¡Claro que tengo otros amigos aparte de Cheng! Se llama… ah… ¡Wen Ning!

Lan Zhan frunció de manera casi imperceptible el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

—¡Es la verdad! Para que veas que no miento, mañana lo llevaré a casa y de paso sabrás que soy una persona muy sociable.

En esta ocasión desvió la mirada. Wei Ying pensaba presentar a su madre a otro sujeto en lugar de hacer que conociera a su pareja. Qué lamentable.

—Ja, ja, ja. No causaré problemas, lo prometo. Descansa.

En cuanto colgó y buscó el rostro de Lan Zhan, un tic en el ojo producto del nerviosismo se hizo presente.

«Ay, no» Lan Zhan se veía molesto, no demasiado, pero averiguar el por qué, sería tan...

—¿Lan Zhan?

Como el nombrado cerró los ojos para pretender dormir, Wei Ying se sostuvo la barbilla con una mano intentando hacer memoria.

«No se molestó cuando insinué que deberíamos tener más sexo, eso sólo nos deja… El celular, la casa, no». Eso ya había pasado antes y nunca antes había obtenido a un Lan Zhan enfurruñado como resultado. Eso sólo dejaba una _cosa_.

«¿Wen Ning?» Bueno, tenía que preguntarle; después de todo, lo más esencial en la vida de pareja era la comunicación.

—Oye, oye —lo movió un poquito antes de continuar—. ¿Estás en _tus días_?

Lan Zhan hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco de tenerlos abiertos, pero al escuchar al chico intentando reprimir una risa, tan sólo dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre la cama, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Te suspiro todo el día.

Wei Ying se recargó en su pareja y dejó algunos besos sobre la piel descubierta.

—Lan Zhaaan.

A modo de respuesta, fue aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de su profesor, quien sólo le susurró que se durmiera y como su voz no presentaba nada de hartazgo ahora, Wei Ying no dudó en acomodarse mejor para poder besarle y mantenerse abrazado a él hasta que el cansancio le hiciera caer rendido.

* * *

Al terminar el último periodo de exámenes, Wei Ying entró al apartamento de su profesor con cierto portafolio en mano, el cual colocó sobre la mesa para extraer su contenido. Lo abrió y en cuanto encontró el examen que tenía su nombre, lo colocó justo al frente.

Se moría por saber su calificación.

Lan Zhan se sacó la corbata con calma, no tenía intención de calificar los exámenes de inmediato, pero por el par de ojitos que lo miraban ansiosos desde su lugar de trabajo, suponía que podía hacer una excepción.

Revisó las respuestas con atención y en cuanto colocó un nueve sobre el papel, Wei Ying tiró de éste para admirar el fruto de su esfuerzo y la raya que cruzaba en vertical la hoja, producto de sus apresuradas acciones.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento —dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza—. Es sólo que me emocioné. _I mean, _es mi último examen y de eso dependía saber si hoy podemos…

—No —interrumpió la oración del chico sin sonar grosero, por supuesto.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no?! —Se acercó, un poco desesperado, y tomó a su pareja por el brazo.

—Necesitas aprender a guardar la calma.

Wei Ying elaboró un puchero de reprobación.

—Esperarás pacientemente hasta mañana —comentó sin siquiera mirarlo y se dispuso a seguir calificando exámenes.

—Pero, ¿pero por qué? ¡No quiero!

Como era de esperarse, Wei Ying no se demoró ni un segundo en hacer berrinche, por lo que decidió contentarlo un poco.

—Está bien.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Inclusive los ojos se le iluminaron al escuchar que Lan Zhan había cambiado de opinión.

Asintió.

—Pasado mañana, entonces.

Wei Ying entró en shock por un par de segundos. Había sido muy bueno para ser verdad.

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Mañana! —Colocó las manos a cada lado de la cadera y se mantuvo firme—. ¡Dijiste que sería mañana! ¡Así que cumple tu promesa!

Observó a Lan Zhan relajar sus facciones, por lo que interpretó eso como algo positivo y, acto seguido, tomó el saco del profesor para acomodarlo en el armario.

Tras varios minutos en los que Wei Ying estuvo arreglando la casa para ganarse aún más el favor del dueño de sus fantasías, se acercó a él de nuevo para ver cuánto le faltaba para terminar. Se alegró en cuanto notó que sólo restaban un par de hojas, las de Wen Ning.

Lan Zhan calificó el examen sin problema alguno, pero se detuvo tras leer el nombre del artífice de las respuestas. Si no recordaba mal, Wen Ning era el chico que Wei Ying había presentado a su madre algunas semanas atrás.

Los celos enfermizos que se cargaba, aunque podía mantenerlos a raya a la perfección y se controlaba como el adulto responsable que era, le decían que lo reprobara, así que no reparó en escribir un perfecto cero. Sin embargo, su ética profesional lo miraba de brazos cruzados a la espera de que le colocara el diez que se merecía.

—¿Sacó el examen limpio? —preguntó Wei Ying, quien no se había movido de su lado desde que comenzó su dilema moral.

Lan Zhan asintió de manera casi mecánica.

—Oh, qué bien.

Con un dedito, Wei Ying empujó la mano de Lan Zhan hacia el lado izquierdo del cero, pues estaba sosteniendo el bolígrafo al lado derecho del mismo; al instante, el profesor colocó el uno respectivo para otorgar la calificación perfecta.

Wei Ying dejó escapar una corta risita. Sin importar el tiempo, no podía evitar pensar en lo divertido que resultaba que Wen Ning no fuera del agrado de Lan Zhan. Entonces, le tomó el rostro con ternura y comenzó a llenar su rostro con besos.

—¿Comeremos aquí? —Interrumpió las muestras de afecto de manera parcial mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

—Mn.

Lan Zhan comenzó a notar las lujuriosas intenciones tras los besos húmedos y los profundos suspiros de su joven amante, por lo que tuvo que frenar poco a poco sus acciones. Por más que quisiera no iba a devorar al muchacho (hasta mañana), por lo que le puso el celular en la mano, indicándole que podía pedir lo que quisiera a domicilio.

* * *

_Sé que es poquito pero quiero dedicar este capítulo a Lilaluux por dejarme comentarios tan spamosos y bonitos en mi historia._

_Les tengo otros datos adicionales:_

_1) La razón de que la personalidad de Lan XiChen sea tan distinta/OOC es porque... no lo entiendo en absoluto. x'D Peeero vamos a hacer uso de mi idea de reencarnación y me excusaré diciendo que como él no recuperó sus recuerdos, pues su personalidad se volvió sustancialmente distinta. ;DDD #AprovhechéElBug(?)_

_2) El consejero académico es Lan QiRen._

_3) Sí, el "I mean" de Wei Ying es porque de repente habla Spanglish. (?)_


End file.
